Never Changed, Nevermore
by she is brighter
Summary: AU: Bella Swan just learned she has a terminal illness while fliming her new movie, Romeo and Juliet.This is how she discovers how difficult it is to Die, among other things.But first she must learn what she has to give up to live in the end.ExB
1. Disclaimer

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, and Bella's Family. All of the other characters are ALL MINE!!!!!

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

**NO** Mythical creatures were harmed during the making of this Fan Fic!


	2. Unreliable, Undiscovered

A/N: so I just thought of this last night. I have no idea where it will go, so don't ask!! ☺☺ so…. on with the show!

**Never Changed, Nevermore:**

Chapter One:

Unreliable, Undiscovered

_**BPOV:**_

I, Bella Swan, actor extraordinaire, would never act again, and I'm only 17! But what am I saying, I'm so sorry, I guess I'll have to back to the beginning…

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in a doctor's office, very familiar territory for me, and they took the semi-annual blood work. I was waiting in the room patiently for the doctor's return, but he was taking _forever_. Just then, the doctor came in. _

"_Bella, I am Doctor Howard. I checked the results of your test results, and I'm sorry, but you have Leukemia _(A/N: cancer of the blood, for those of you who don't know). _As you know, Leukemia is untreatable, and your case is pretty advanced. _

"_I didn't want to tell you this, but my prognosis for you is six months at the most. I'm so sorry."_

" _I'm sorry Doctor, I don't understand. In six months I'll be better, right? I'm filming a new version of Romeo and Juliet for Paramount. I can't be laid up at all." I told him, remembering. __**(A/N: Bella doesn't realize he means six months to live. Thus she doesn't understand her situation)**_

_I knew I was screwed when his face turned pale and he looked faint. "Bella, I'm so sorry. But I meant six months to live, a year at most. I'm so sorry, so sorry indeed."_

_End Flashback._

I shuddered at my memory. Currently I'm sitting in my star trailer in California – LA to be exact – my amazing director hurried performance time so I could get this last movie before my time to die.

"Bella! Come out here! I have a call for you." That's my agent – a.k.a. my best friend – I hired Alice about two years ago. Strange girl, but I love her like she's my little sister, or vica versa. The one thing that gets me though, is she always wears long sleeves and jeans. Flip flops on occasion, but only when it's cloudy. I've called her out on this before, but she just shrugs it off like its nothing.

"Alice, who is it? I haven't had a call since Renee called to tell me that the weather in Japan is amazing." Renee is my mother, she and my step-dad, Phil, got married a while ago and he plays for the Dragons in Japan.

"Now, Bella. Just answer it and see who it is!" she trilled, damn her happy attitude. Don't get me wrong, I love her, just sometimes her tenacious happiness ticks me off.

"Fine!" I said, and took the phone from her.

"Bella! How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while." After the second syllable I knew who it was immediately, my real father – Charlie.

"Dad?! O my God, how are you? I've missed you so much!"

"Bella, I know you're busy, but I really would like to see you. Everyone here is asking for you, you know. Jake's beside himself with happiness that you can act."

I gasped into the phone. I didn't tell him yet, and my clock was ticking – literally. "Dad, I know I shouldn't be telling you this over the phone, but – you may want to sit down for this one – I have Leukemia. I went to the Doctor last month in Nevada. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but with all the drama here, I completely blew you off." No answer. "Dad?" Still no answer. "DAD!" I screamed.

"Bella, my Bella. I'm so glad you finally told me. I kinda figured something was off…are you sure? Wait! Come visit me in Forks for the weekend. Surely they can let their dying star actress come visit her old man for a while, right?" I just looked at Alice. She nodded okay. "Sure Dad, I'd love to! Just let me talk it over with Hank, my director/producer okay?"

"Sure Bells. I can't wait for you to finally come home! We have the most state of the art doctor in our hospital, Dr. Cullen, I think his name is…But anyway, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

After another second, I agreed and hung up. Alice then promptly drug me to Hank to talk to him about a short hiatus to visit my dad one more time, to which he promptly agree, actually giving me the whole week, plus three days, to visit. He told me that they'd just shoot the scenes when I'm not in it, like when Romeo is banished in Mantua or whatever else.

After _that_ conversation, Alice jumped up and down squealing excitedly (to my horror) and pulled me behind her back to my trailer, where she packed my things and some of hers in record time. She called the airline and got us a flight for that night, and as soon as we boarded the plane, I knew my life was far from over yet.

A/N: so that was my first chapter, what did you guys think about it? Good, or bad? You know the only way to tell me is to send me a review………….


	3. On Our Way

**Chapter Two:**

On Our Way

APOV:

I'm so excited my little sister Bella can go visit her family, meaning her dad, again before she dies. I, on the other hand, can finally visit MY family, who live in Forks, Washington also. My family is unusual. For one, all of the 'kids' are 'adopted'. Not that there's anything done with that, but let me explain the quotes around kids and adopted.

For those of you who _are_ adopted, I'm sure you're family had to go through mountains of paperwork to get you. Mine, on the other hand, just had to bite us, literally. My family are vampires, and of that we are proud. But, we are vegetarian vampires, meaning we drink the blood of just animals. We are still a threat, but at least we don't eat you, or try to eat you.

Anyway, another reason why I'm so excited is that I can see my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my husband Jasper, my brothers Emmett, and Edward, and my sister, Rosalie. But, I admit, I do have a hidden agenda. As vampires, we can turn humans to be one of us. A bite, filled with venom has the power to accomplish this. I can't do it, or else I would have already, but Carlisle can. I was hoping he would change my Bella for me. I mean I love her dearly, and I don't want to lose her.

I first met her during my fifth time through school, we became fast friends, but he doesn't know what I am. Actually I was planning on telling her, but then I decided maybe Carlisle should be the one to. When she tried out for Juliet, and got the part I might add, she insisted I come with her to LA and be her agent. I can't go out in the sun, or expose my skin in it, but its not like I could tell her that…but I _can_ wear long sleeves and plants, and hoodies and sneakers to cover up my skin. So I went along with my friend, and she _still_ has no idea what I am, or what I'm hoping she will be.

So, as I was packing for her at superhuman speeds, I called Carlisle and Japer to let them know I'm coming home, if only for a few days to a week. They were thrilled (I'd hope as much) and then I hung up, after saying goodbye, and promptly called the airlines to get us two first class tickets to Forks, rather Port Angeles.

I was going home

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****sorry for the shorty guys, but it's more like a filler until I can get Alice and Bella into Forks. Just keep reading, reviewing and waiting. Patience is a sterling virtue! Just so we're clear, I'm planning on getting the third chapter up later tonight or tomorrow at the latest. If you guys want to read on, just Review Review Review!!**

"**I'd look to like, if looking liking move." –Juliet**

**Au Revior!**

**\\amy\\**


	4. Dreams DO Come True

A/N: So depending on how long this chapter decided how long I'd wait to post it. Thank you to ALL of my reviewers, and I hope I see you review more. To those who read but didn't reply, DO ITTTT!! Happy Wednesday to All!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three:**

Dreams DO Come True

**BPOV:**

"Alice, why do we have to go home tonight? Our flight just landed! Can't we stay here until morning? It's one in the morning! Where can we go to kill time?" I whined. I was tired and angry. The plane was late coming into LA due to bad showers farther east. We had, like, a four-hour layover, and we just got in now. Needless to say, I'm not in the mood for people right now.

"Bella, come on, I want to go home too. Jut sleep, we can go to my house!" She chirped. We rented a car, although it was old, it went super fast (A/N: don't ask what kind of car it was, because I don't know. For right now it's a generic rent-a-car), and so we got it immediately!

I'm a tad bit embarrassed to add, I fell asleep before we pulled out of the parking lot. But I had a really weird dream…

_In Dreamland (Bella):_

_I arrived at a really big house, very big, and very full. Six people came outside to greet Alice, her family I guessed, and they were talking so fast. _

_Then the perspective changed. It zoomed closer in, to reveal their features. Amazingly they looked about the same with their abnormally pale skin, even out-paling me, the albino! Their eyes were all honey colored, and they were all gorgeous. I learned their names were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Jasper, I figured, was Alice's husband, and Carlisle and Esme were married as well, so were Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was alone, but looked evil. _

_Then, I heard parts of their conversation. "Alice why the hell would you bring a human into a house full of vampires?! That was Rosalie speaking, she looked beautiful!_

"_Rose, stop. Let her alone. You did the same for me so we could be together, so why can't you leave Bella and Alice alone. Clearly she loves her like a sister, and we need to stand back and let her be. I think Emmett said that…at least I thought it was Emmett. _

"_I agree, poor Bella. I feel so bad for her…we have to let her stay with here, so we can help her if she needs anything!" Esme said that, and Carlisle nodded and said._

"_Yes, if Alice plans on changing her, we need to make sure she's okay with us first. Now who wants to guard her through the night? Alice is excused, likewise Jasper, they need to catch up. So. Who will it be?"_

_I watched all of their expressions carefully. And listened to their reasoning. After a while, Edward spoke. "I volunteer, I'm the only one who doesn't have anything to do tonight. I'll take her to my room Alice, if you don't mind."_

"_That's fine Edward, and thank you, all of you thank-you. She loves Clair de Lune Edward, just FYI." Alice said, then grabbed Jasper and ran upstairs faster then I'd thought possible. I then saw Edward gently lifting me up from the couch, and carrying me slightly slower than how fast Alice ran, up to what I figured to be his room. He set me down, and just watched me, sometimes reading a book, or just sat and stared. I heard Clair de Lune playing from his monster stereo system, and a say a whole shelf of CDs. _

_The next thing I knew is the sun shining through the window, and Edward shimmering like a million diamonds were fitted into his skin._

_End Dream._

I woke up screaming. To my surprise, I was looking at the same monster stereo form my dream, and it had the wall of CDs too. I looked around, and found Edward looking me straight in the eye, his honey eyes meeting my chocolate ones. I screamed louder, bringing Alice and Carlisle into the room, flanked by Esme, and Emmett. To my surprise, I saw Jasper in the farthest corner of the room, looking at us all like we were nuts.

"Oops. Sorry Carlisle, Alice. My dream scared me, well not at least as bad as what I'm going to say to you…"

Alice cut me off. "Sorry Bella, last night I went to sleep with Jasper, and Edward so willingly volunteered to look over you so I could catch up with my husband. I'm sorry if it scared you, but we're at my house. It was too late to go to yours, and mine was near. Would you have preferred to be elsewhere?" Damn, she was a good liar.

"Alice, you're like a sister to me, and I'm sorry if hat I say next offends any of you in any way. I had the strangest dream last night. You took me here, and met with your family downstairs, talking so fast I couldn't hear you, but then I did. You were – Rosalie was – talking about how crazy you were to bring me into a house full of vampires, ad then Emmett, think his name is, told her she did the same thing for her. Esme and Carlisle agreed, but ten he asked if anyone volunteered to watch me, and then Edward did. You and Jasper left, followed by Emmett and Rose, Edward lifted me up and took me up here. And I guess laid me on this couch, after that he either read or listen to music, but I did hear Clair de Lune. But the sun came up and he shimmered so brightly in the sun I screamed, and well, here we are." I was rambling, so I decided to cut it short.

"Bella. How on earth could you have dreamed that?" Alice asked me questioningly. She just looked at me if I had three heads. I looked away.

"I really don't know Alice, but please tell me it isn't true. I've had enough ultimatums in the last month to last a life time."

"Bella, I wish I could tell you you were dreaming, but I can't. Bella, everything you dreamed was exactly how it happened last night. Everything." She stuttered, ad Jasper rushed to her side immediately. I noted he wasn't breathing.

"Jasper if you were more comfortable by the door, its okay if you take Alice back there with you." I muttered, didn't think he'd hear me, but he did.

"Thank you Bella." He said, taking Alice back to his spot by the door.

I just looked at Carlisle. "This is what my dad meant when he said you could help me, didn't he?"

Carlisle, bless his soul, looked a bit paler than normal. "For someone who knows noting at al, you certainly know a whole lot. Yes, in fact. He actually caught Esme and I hunting, and I explained, with the backup from Billy Black what we were, and how it happened. He swore never to tell a soul, and then told me what was ailing you. I take it a doctor contacted him or something, because he mentioned that he wished for me to do nothing until you told him the news."

"Cool, that relieves a lot of pressure from me. I felt so guilty when I forgot to tell him. Now I sort of get why he acted so calm and collected when I told him what my problem was. I swear to tell no one of this as well. Now, can I go see me dad now?" I asked him.

"Sure Bella. Edward and I will take you." I heard Alice say from the door. I started to go, but I remembered something I had to do.

"Carlisle? Can I please talk to Rosalie, and you too Emmett about last night?" He nodded. Before anyone could leave the room to get Rose, she appeared next to him.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry if you feel I imposed into your home. After all, it is your house, and I didn't know I would be coming here. So I'm sorry, and I hope you can put that behind you."

I looked at Emmett next. "Emmett, thank-you for standing up to Rosalie for me last night. I don't fully understand what you meant, but thank-you anyway." He just looked at me as if I sprouted another head. The next second, I was engulfed in a near-bone crunching hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Any friend of Alice is a friend of mine. And you're very welcome. Now, Rose and I have to leave, we neglected to finish our _conversation_ from last night. He winked, and let go of me, he looked at Rose, and she began to speak.

"Bella? I'm sorry too. Conscious or otherwise it was very rude of me to insult you and my sister like that. I hope you can forgive me, Bella, because I forgave you as soon as I heard you swear not to tell anyone about us." She then came forward to hug me as well.

"I forgive you Rosalie. But now I have to go explain everything again a to my dad. O joy." Everyone laughed, walking nimbly out of the room. Just Edward and Alice remained. I started to speak, but Alice cut me off.

"Hush now Bella. Let's go see your dad. I have and eternity to answer your questions!" Then Edward picked me up and ran, followed by Alice, down the stairs and out to the garage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I finished early ad I decided to post tonight. You welcome everyone! So now just push the button. You know you want to!


	5. The Bombshell Ultimatum

A/N: Due to popular demand – and fear of being murdered in my sleep – I have decided…. DUN DUN DUN…to Update tonight!!!!!!! So on with the story, written by yours truly.

This chapter is dedicated to, queue the drum roll please, my first EVER reviewer: TWILIGHTER! Since my clue was guessed correctly, this chapter belongs to you!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four:**

The Bombshell Ultimatum

**EPOV:**

_Evil? How could this angel, cursed to doom, call _me_ evil? _

"Edward?" Bella's wonderful angelic voice brought me back to the present.

"Yes my an-Bella?" I coughed quickly to cover my slip; lucky for me it went by unnoticed.

"Thanks!" By this time, we were outside Charlie's house. I went over and opened Alice and Bella's doors consecutively. To my surprise, she got up on her tippy-toes and gave me a peck on my ice-cold cheek.

"Uhh… You're welcome?" I stuttered. I never stutter! _What the hell?_

**BPOV:**

O. My. GOD. I can't _believe I just did that! What's gotten into me? I, Isabella Marie Cul-Swan just kissed, like, a total stranger! On the cheek, but still…_

I ran for the door and opened it. Charlie was waiting – more like pacing – in the hall, but stopped when he saw me.

**CPOV: (Charlie)**

My Bella, my daughter Bella, was late. Technically only ten minutes late, but late nonetheless. She ran t me, and I hugged her tight.

"Bella, there's something we need to talk about, but maybe not in front of them…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Dad, I already know, and so do they. But anyway, this is Alice, my agent, and her brother, Edward.

I smiled big. I knew this because I could feel it. _My Bella is a lucky girl! I just know he's perfect for her, being mythical and all. _"Nice to meet you, Edward, Alice." _Please help my girl; I don't want her to die._

**EPOV:**

There are times when I really loathe my ability to read minds. Now, would fall under that category. After Bella introduced us to Charlie, I heard his thoughts.

_My Bella is a lucky girl! I just know he's perfect for her, being mythical and all. Please help my girl; I don't want her to die. _

It would be just like a father to assume that just because I came here with her, I'm dating her. Actually, the only reason why I'm resisting the urge to make out with her right now is because her dad's here, and they both smell weird. Not a bad weird, but Bella smelled different last night…fruity somehow. It was no use; I'd have to ask Alice. Charlie smells weird because he was hanging around Billy Black, whose son is a werewolf.

"Officer Swan? Would you object if I took Bella out on a date tomorrow? It' her first day, and I think she'd enjoy the sights." I pleasantly asked Charlie, addressing him formally to gain brownie points.

"Edward, of course you can. I assume she's living at your house anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem. Before I forget, Bella. Your old truck is in the back, I figured you'd need it." He said, making my day – scratch that – existence. I immediately searched his mind for a picture of her truck. Five seconds later I got it. It was an old Chevy, made in '84 I think. Hmm…I always liked the VW Jetta; maybe she'd appreciate a trade…

_Four words Edward. Not. Going. To. Happen. As soon as Rose sees that car, she's going to rip apart and 'fix' it!_ Alice said in her mind to me. I just shrugged, and she closed her mind off again.

"Cool Dad. Thanks!" She said to him, smiling widely. She pranced around him and grabbed her key so she could go in search of her truck.

I followed right behind her.

**BPOV:**

My truck was junk. That was the best way I saw fit to describe it. It was old, rusty, and more horribly, ugly! But I just took the news in stride and went to get it. **SO I COULD WRECK IT!**

I had just found it when Edward came up behind me; I neglected to notice him sneak away after me. "Hello Edward. You want to drive this sorry excuse of a car to your house for me? I don't know where it is, and I want company during my hour-long journey.

"Huh?" Guys are dumb. Note-to-self: use smaller words and / in phrases

"My car is super slow. Do you want to drive it back with me?" I asked, speaking slightly slower.

"Sure." He hopped in the driver's side, and I followed his suit and jumped into the passenger seat. He drove us the max speed limit allotted by my car, and actually controlled it well. Who'd have thunk it?

We no sooner pulled into the drive, flanked by Alice, when Rosalie busted through the front door and yelled, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Take that truck and drive it into my garage. NOW!!!" It was pretty funny really. It's not everyday you see a chick as pretty as Rose want to fix up a junky truck.

"Thank. You. Rosalie. I told her in single syllables. She just nodded and ran after the truck. Then she started ripping it apart (A/N: using the proper tools, it just looked fast cause she was a blur) and putting it somewhat back together.

"Emmett! I need your help with something! Bring your brain!" he yelled, even though I'd bet he'd hear her is she whispered it.

He appeared by her side in under a minute, eager taking in the scene out folding all around him. Letting out a whoop for good measure, he pulled the garage door down, and I heard something being thrown out the window, my engine, followed closely by my tires and rims.

"Bella, this could take a while. Why don't you just go shopping with Alice? You have a lot of time to kill, and you need clothes!" Edward suggested. Alice promptly pulled me into her car – before I could say yes I might add – and started speeding away for the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what will happen with Alice and Bella shopping? And what was it with those slips (if you were intelligent enough to catch them)? If you're the first to catch them and review me about it, the next chapter, and a character in it, is YOURS!!!!! So review review review!

Peace!

\\amy\\


	6. Shopping Hell  New Things

A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say that only ONE person caught my slips in the last chapter, which is why this next chapter s dedicated to: again with the drum roll…**VampireScooby** who used intellect, and reading comprehension, to figure out my slips.

A/N: For you other bright light bulbs out there, the slips were, and I quote:

"Yes my an-Bella?" I coughed quickly to cover my slip; lucky for me it went by unnoticed. -Edward

_I, Isabella Marie Cul-Swan just kissed, like, a total stranger! _ -Bella

Thanks to all of you wonderful readers who actually R&R'd, its very much appreciated. But, enough talk, on with the story!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five:**

Shopping Hell / New Things

**BPOV:**

I hate shopping!!!! It's been about four hours and I want to go home. And I know what you're thinking right now, you the reader, 'Oooooo! Bella wants to go home to see Edward!' Well guess what!? I don't. Or do I??? Anyway, that's trivial information. Right now though, I can't stand this, this, this SHOPPING HELL! I've been trying to get Alice to take us home, but _God forbid_ anyone stops Alice when she gets started! Well, the third (millionth) time _is_ the charm, right?

"Alice? Can we _please_ go home now? I promise we'll go again, after all, I _am _living with you."

"Isabella Marie Swan. _NO_ we are _NOT_ going home yet. We are going to American Eagle, and we are shopping for your date with Edward tomorrow afternoon. So have patience my dear sister, we won't take long!" She chirped. Damn Alice's happiness. It's not fair! O well, I really want to get something nice to wear….

"Alright Alice, but can we go home after AE? I'm really tired, and what would Carlisle and my dad say if they found I was tired and yet I was still shopping?" I had to try the guilt trip; it was my only chance of freedom tonight.

Alice chose several outfit selections for me, but there was one that I liked the best. I had a pair of AE Hipster Jeans on, with a Scribble Hoodie as my shirt. A pair of paradise floral flips flops, AE ID holder (for my medical stuff, God Forbid!), Starburst belt, and Rope Tow necklace. Along with love earrings, Cali Girl bracelet and Sterling Heart Ring, my outfit was AWESOME!! (A/N: Pics of the outfit, in that order, on my profile!!)

"Edward will eat his heart out when he sees you." Alice informed me pointedly. I just gave a merciless grin in return.

**EPOV:**

O great. Tomorrow's my date with Bella. (Ten seconds later.) O. My. Carlisle. TOMORROW'S MY DATE WITH BELLA! What'll I wear? Where will we go? What time are we going to leave? What'll we do?

"Edward! Stop panicking! Everything will be fine tomorrow! Chill yourself! Bella is taken care of, now just calm down and relax." Jasper said, coming into my room. "If he doesn't, the whole house will be a mess…" I heard him mutter as he walked out the door.

Then I heard a knock. Who knocks? There isn't a point to it here, everyone – unless you're Bella – can hear everything that goes on here, and sometimes that's not a good thing… Rosalie entered, looking excited.

"Edward, would you like help getting ready for tomorrow? I heard it on the street you're nervous?" Rose was on a mission, that was clear. But exactly what that mission entitled was another story entirely.

"Yea Rose, that'd be nice. Go nuts, but not _too_ nuts. I don't want to scare her…" I said, looking away, wary. Sure enough, she grabbed my wrist and led me to her ostentatious M3 (A/N: is that really her car? I think it is, but if it isn't plz tell me…) fire engine red convertible.

"SHOPPING!!!" she trilled, very, very, very un-Rose like.

"Rose, we can't go shopping, Alice and Bella are there!" I reminded her.

She shrugged. "Edward, you of all people know my idea of shopping. I'm taking you to LA!!!! I called Alice and she assured me it's overcast. Even so, I would be the first to know."

I love my sister, but sometimes she overdoes it. Her power (A/N: I know it's beauty, but I just gave her another one!! Deal with it, or the rest won't make sense!) is the weather. More precisely, weather _forecasting_. She always knows how the weather will turn out and with a little assurance from Alice it always goes her way.

"Fine, onward and southward!" I said, giving up. Even though the same stores we're going to in LA are in the mall in Seattle AND Port Angeles, Rose _has_ to go to her personal favorite.

We got to the LA mall in under an hour. As soon as we parked in the covered parking section (just in case) she pulled me off to Hollister. I got a pair of Boomer Low Rise Slim Boot Destroy jeans, a La Piedra hoodie, with a Mussel Shoals t-shirt to wear under it. Rose decided that with a California Leather Belt along with white and gray Puma sneakers, my outfit was complete.

Now, however, I'm waiting until she's done shopping for herself. After about forty minutes, she was satisfied with her purchases and left. I followed quickly behind her.

A/N: okay, that was chapter five. I'm pretty happy on how it turned out. Even I, queen of shopping hate, enjoyed surfing the net to pick out their outfits! So the next chapter is the date, but I don't know where they'll go, or what they do. I deff don't want a dinner date, I need something more exciting. I've decided the first TEN people who review me with their choice and why gets considered. If I use any of your ideas, 'cause I may just combine a few, the next chapter is YOURS!!! YAY!!!! Review, u no u want to!

A/N: Chapter Six may be up later tonight, but tomorrow definitely!! SO LOOK 4 IT! But if I don't know what Bella and Edward do on t heir date, I can't write the next chapter til I get my idea, so hop to the reviews, or else +dramatic pause+ no chapter tomorrow!


	7. THE Date

A/N: So, here's the long awaited update! I'm pretty stoked to be already on my sixth chapter… but anyway, read my readers, read on!

A/N2: I know I 'm killing writing space and time, but many thanks to Blue-Eyed Bella who came up with this idea! It helped me A LOT! Again thanks, and read on to see what my mind came up with!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six:**

THE Date!

**BPOV:**

I, Isabella Swan, know why people love to date. I spent the last two hours in Alice's room. He poked and prodded me until I couldn't be poked and prodded anymore. Finally, she set me free.

"Bella, look." And I did, but _who_ I was looking at is what confused me. I was staring at a girl my height, with her highlighted Brunette hair in curls, perfect curls, and her blue-hazel eyes were shining and looked bigger. This girl was me!

"Alice Cullen, you are amazing! Now what?" I asked Alice, but it wasn't Alice who answered me, it was Rosalie, and she looked excited.

"You wait for Edward to call. When he calls Alice, he'll be ready. But before I forget, Bella, are you allergic to anesthesia?" I laughed, thy looked confused.

"Rose, when you're injured as much as I am, you grow immune to some things, I lost all side-affects to any medicine years ago." Then, two things happened at once, Alice's phone rang, and Rosalie stuck me with a needle. Then everything was black.

COS (change of scene)

After a while, I woke up. When I did, I was on a plane, and Edward was holding me on his lap. My head was resting on his stone shoulder.

"Bella? Are you awake yet?" he asked me softly.

"Yes, or at least now I am." I answered him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I felt bad for him; he was so repentant it was pathetic.

"No, I was already getting up anyway. Which remind me, where exactly are we going?"

He just looked at me like I was crazy. "We land in ten minutes Bella, go back to sleep." So I did.

**EPOV:**

After Rose pricked her with the needle, she fell asleep almost instantly. I felt bad for drugging her, but it was necessary to keep the location of the date a surprise. I was planning on taking her to Busch Gardens in Virginia. Florida would've been my first choice, but Rosalie and Alice in formed me it would be sunny for the next two weeks, and by then Bella would be back in LA then.

After a few minutes, I felt her starting to move in my arms. The reason why she was in my arms instead of the seat next to me is because she had a death grip on my new hoodie, and wouldn't let go when I tried to sit her comfortably in the seat.

"Bella? Are you awake yet?" I asked her softly, so if she were still asleep she wouldn't hear.

"Yes, or at least now I am." She replied. _Great, now I got her up, damn. Way to go Edward, _I thought to myself. I had to apologize.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, and I guess I looked remorseful, because she answered me like it.

"No, I was already getting up anyway. Which remind me, where exactly are we going?" she asked, like I was about to tell her. Yeah right!

I just looked at her like she was crazy. "We land in ten minutes Bella, go back to sleep." So she did. We didn't really land in ten minutes; actually it was more like an hour. I just told her that so I didn't have to answer. She still smelled a bit different than the first day I met her. Don't misunderstand, she doesn't smell _bad_ per se, just different, and I'm curious to know why.

Just then the plane started angling downward for our descent. I realized it might wake Bella, so I held her a little tighter to me. Luckily for me, she didn't get up from the change of pressure or when we landed, so I just carried her off the plane. I took off for a run to the car rental section, and she still wasn't awake. I rented the fastest car they had, a Volvo like mine, and I got to the car and got her in it before she got up in due time. We were about five minutes from Busch Gardens, so I guess it was moot point.

**BPOV:**

Ten minutes, the liar. More like two hours. But surprisingly, I didn't care, and I didn't come up with a reason why I didn't care, o well.

"I was hoping you would get up when we were there already, since of course you'll be able to figure out where we're going now." Edward said, looking over at me, his eyebrows raised.

"This coming from someone who claimed we'd land in ten minutes, but neglecting to get me up when we did." I said dryly.

"Point taken. But I did want it to be a surprise. Now I guess I'll have to speed up…" he trailed off, speeding up. We were now at 150mph, o joy. I always appreciated speed, so I let it go. Less than five minutes later, we were at Busch Gardens. Now Busch Gardens is my **favorite** place to go, unconscious or otherwise, so I was excited. My mind was whirring with the rides we'd go on, and I think Edward noticed.

"Bella, calm down. You're jumping up and down in your seat. Chill yourself, will you? We have all day to enjoy the rides, and it just opened. Relax." He was amused at my reaction, I could tell this from his expression. I ignored his suggestion.

"Edward Cullen, you take me to my favorite place to go, tied with Disney of course, and you tell me to _calm down_. Fat chance. Let's go!" He parked the car at this time, and it was pretty far from the gate. _More time wasted, I guess I'm running…_

I catapulted myself from the car and took off full-speed, well mine anyway, for the gate. Edward was beside me in an instant, running easy. "Bella, I could just run you there you know, we'd be at the gate in less than ten seconds, five even." He said, laughing at me now.

I just nodded and the next thing I knew, I was ten paced away from the gate, and he was smirking next to me. "Thank-you now lets go!" He got the tickets and we were in. The best part of his speed was we could go from Ireland to Germany in the blink of an eye, which was crucial for time reasons.

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but did you do anything different from when I first met you? For some reason, you smell different from that first night." He asked me, looking over at me. By this time, we were in Scotland, waiting to get on the escape from Pompeii ride.

"The only things that was different are my shampoo and conditioner, along with my body wash. Hen I took a shower that day, I didn't bring my Hello Hydration shampoo and conditioner or my Tone Hydration Body Wash I left them both at home. I just used the stuff you had, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Come on, it's out turn." But I didn't believe him. I'd bet twenty to one he was scheming something.

Our day went on like that. We went on the Roman Rapids, Loch Ness Monster, Apollo's Chariot, and Curse of the DarCastle, Alpengeist, Corkscrew Hill, Big Bad Wolf, and others. My favorites we went on most often, but we just roamed the park. When we got to the Royal Palace Theater the tenth time, there was a sign saying the Karaoke was about to begin. I didn't wish to go, but Edward made me. I knew I could sing, and I liked it, but I hated singing in public.

Since I was the first there, I got my turn within the first five. It was a Karaoke Contest, and the winners got two free tickets anywhere. I got onstage, and started to sing my song of choice. I waited until the music started, then smiled and started to sing.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

I smiled again as the music died and fizzled out, and was amazed at how many people gave me a standing ovation. The guy in charge came over and said, "Can you sing another one?" I just nodded.

The music started again, and I waited patiently and started to sing for the second time that day.

_I have climbed highest mountain  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you_

I have run  
I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire

I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I believe in the kingdom come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
Well yes I'm still running

You broke the bonds and you  
Loosed the chains  
Carried the cross  
Of my shame  
Of my shame  
You know I believed it

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for...

Again as the music died and fizzled out, I received another standing ovation. I flushed, but this time bowed slightly and walked of stage. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stage steps.

"That was amazing Bella, I'd be amazed if anyone else could touch you with a voice like that." He told me, and true to his word, no one did. I ended up winning the tickets at the end, but everyone who stayed around til the end wanted an encore, to which I happily complied.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

This time everyone yelled and chanted, but I was tired, so I couldn't sing any more that night. Edward was coming over to me when the guy in charge came over again to give me my tickets and said, "That was amazing, I haven't heard talent like that in a long time. Look there's a competition in little over a month and a half in Florida; it's at Busch Gardens too. You should enter. The winner gets a month long vacation anywhere in the world, plus 5K." Then he left to do something backstage.

"Edward, was I that good? I mean I haven't sung in a long time, but I don't think I could enter in Florida! Come on, I don't even want to think about who will be there." He just looked at me disbelievingly.

"Isabella, you were so amazing I doubt if anyone who competed would beat you. You really should enter the competition in Florida, I imagine you'd win that too!"

"I'll think about it. By then I'll be done with Romeo and Juliet, so whatever. As of now I'm too busy to think about it. It's closing time Edward, would you carry me to the Volvo?" I asked him, he just lifted me and carried me to the car and took off for the airport. I fell asleep five minutes after the plane took off, and slept soundly through the night.

**EPOV:**

Wow, she was a damn good singer. I knew she was tired though, at the end of her angel's performance. I didn't question her when she asked me to carry her to the car, actually to be honest I expected it. I was unsurprised when she fell asleep before we left the parking lot. In about ten minutes, we were at the airport again. I carried her to the awaiting plane, and she slept in my arms for the second time that day.

When we landed, I took her to _my_ Volvo, and drove her home. When we got home, I carried her in the door, and up to my room. Alice, Rose, and Emmett were waiting for me at my door. I mouthed a later to them, and after I laid Bella on my couch, turning on Debussy on my way out, crept to the door to face the music. It was a good thing I pulled my door closed.

"So how was it Edward?" That was Emmett being Emmett. Rose, being Rose, whacked him on the head.

"I know Alice told you, so I'm choosing not to answer that. Speaking of which, Alice, I need your help- yours to Rose – we need to go shopping for Bella. Emmett, watch over her okay? And NO funny business, don't get her up either. He nodded and went back in to do as I said.

"Alice, we need to go hair shopping. Wal-Mart would be perfect. Rose, do you want to come?" she nodded, along with Alice.

Then Alice spoke. "We'll go, but just know we hate Wal-mart, we're going for Bella. I assume you know why she smells a bit different?" I nodded, leaving for the car. Alice and Rose followed me.

A/N: So that was my date chapter, the longest yet! Six pages on Word, and 2,890 words!!!!!! The next chapter will be up in about ten minutes, I'm typing it now!!!!!!!


	8. Walmart

A/N: So I'm posting the next chapter tonight, since the last one was late coming out. The reason why it was is my little bro had a baseball game (they won) and I read Twilight again to kill time…lol! I didn't get home til 11, and it took me a while to type up the chapter. I don't know how long this chapter will be, but its necessary, or at least it is to me, so read on!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven:**

Wal-Mart

**EPOV:**

We got to Wal-mart in Port Angeles in less than 30 minutes. When I parked, I had Alice and Rose direct us all to the hair products isle.

"Alice, do you know what brand Hello Hydration is?" She nodded and pointed it out. It was by Herbal Essences, and I needed a lot of it.

"Thanks. Now how about Tone Hydrating Body Wash?" She walked over about five feet, and pointed that out as well.

_Do you want me to get some help? I have this slight feeling we're buying this stuff in truckloads_. Rose thought to me. I just grinned, which she replied, flashing a devilish smile.

She meandered over the service desk, and got some help in less than a second. The worker's name was Dave, and he was head over heels for my younger _married_ sister.

"Dave," she purred, "would you be a doll and take us into the storeroom? I seem to be out of hair shampoo and body wash."

"I don't think so ma'am, you see that's off limits to shoppers." He stuttered, dazed by her performance. _I hate to disappoint someone so godlike, I wonder if I could help her in exchange for a date…_ What I stupid thought! Rose was married for Carlisle's sake! I just looked over at Rose and mouthed, **not yet**.

She nodded and looked back over to Dave. "Please? I plan on buying a lot of this product, and I could always take my business elsewhere."

By this time, it was a done deal. Poor Dave was drooling, and I struggled to smother my laughter. He just muttered, "Follow me," and Rose was grinning devilishly again. We followed Dave, and he led us to the storeroom, where Rose, Alice, and I pulled down a year's supply of Hello Hydration Shampoo and Conditioner, along with Tone Hydrating body wash. Dave just looked on, surprised being an understatement. We placed the boxes on a forklift and we all piled in, leaving Dave behind.

I drove the forklift to the check out, where the girl just looked at me. She quickly ringed me up and I took the purchases to my car. We ended up renting a small U-Haul truck to get the boxes home. We got the stuff home and when Alice and Rose unloaded the truck, I returned it, and then ran home.

When I returned the second time, I found that Alice and Rose unloaded the boxes so the contents were on the shelves in Bella's new bathroom. While we were away, Esme redecorated the new bedroom and bathroom for Bella, so her new stuff had a place to go. I thanked the three of them, and left to free Emmett of Bella-sitting.

**BPOV:**

I woke up in Edward's room again. I looked around, only to find him studying his CD collection. He turned to me and said, "Bella, I have something to show you." Picking me up and taking me to a new bedroom, which I assumed to me mine. It was perfect (A/N: I'll explain it in more detail in the next chapter – promise!) and as I explored the bathroom, I found it stocked with my favorite bath products.

"Edward, this is amazing. Did you do this?"

"No, not alone. Alice and Rosalie helped me last night. Do you like it?" he replied.

"Like it? I love it! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. This is amazing, as was our date last night. Thank-you Edward, Thank-you so very, very much." I said, and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I didn't really explain how Bella's bedroom looked, and that's because I plan on explaining in full detail next chapter. I guess all of you have figured out that Bella isn't the exact same Bella from the book. In this story, Bella looks like me. I have highlighted Brunette hair, and hazel-blue eyes. My favorite hair products to use are Hello Hydration, and my body wash is Tone Hydration. I wanted to mention that last chapter, but I forgot.

A/N2: speaking of forgetting, I neglected to name the songs in the previous chapter. They are as follows:

1. Everything - Michael Bublè

2. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For – U2

3. Oh My My My – Taylor Swift

So sorry guys, I was so excited about this next chapter, I forgot about adding that to the last one!!!! Whoops!

Until Next Time:

\\amy\\


	9. Items of New

A/N: So due to popular demand I have decided to continue. Although even if the demand wasn't there, I still would. Anyway, enough with the sarcasm, on with the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight:**

Items of New

**BPOV:**

After my thank-you kiss to Edward, I asked him if I could have a minute. He just nodded and walked out of my room.

I absolutely love my room. The theme colors were Blue Sky and light orange, two of my favorites. My couch was light orange, and _so_ comfortable. And my bed was feather soft and had a solid blue-sky comforter set on it. It's a shame I couldn't really use it, but I would definitely enjoy it. Alice and Rose were in charge of my closet space. I know this because it was a huge walk in closet, and it was only about a tenth full. I had this slight premonition I'd be dragged into shopping later – o joy.

I continued exploring like this for a while, until Alice and Rose came out of my closet. "Hello Bella!" They chorused.

"Guys, where did you come from? The doors locked." This would be one of those frequent times where my best friend terrifies me. They both laughed and showed me a door in the closet, and led me through it.

They told me it was a adjacent closet, and then they showed me the doors to explore in. It was a short passageway that led in three directions. On my left was Alice's closet, and on my right was Rosalie's, pretty cool if you ask me.

"Bella, we've been looking for you. Or more accurately, Carlisle has. He's in his study waiting for you." Alice told me, looking _too_ excited. My guess is she saw that conversation in a vision. I just told them thanks and went in search of Carlisle.

COS

I found Carlisle in his study, just as Alice said. I knocked softly on the door, and then let myself in.

"Bella, I'm glad we can finally talk. It seems that with all of the commotion from everyone, we forgot the real reason why you're here. Which brings me to my question. Do you want to be changed?" Carlisle really should be a politician. He just can hold a conversation so well.

"Yes. I love your family, and I wish it to be my own. But my only request is that I finish Romeo and Juliet and go to that competition before you change me. Is that okay?"

"Bella, you can do whatever you want, and postpone it for as long as you wish. It's fine with me if you wait until you're back from Florida. But I think it's only fair if I tell you this. If anything should happen to you, I'm changing you as soon as I can. We love you too and all of us, especially Alice, want you to stay." He said, coming over to give me a hug. "Bella, why are your eyes darker today? Yesterday they were so bright."

"Oops! I thought I told you! My eyes change according to my mood, and my mood centers on the weather. If they're more blue than hazel, then I wouldn't be surprised if it rained or stormed today." He just looked thoughtful.

"You, my Bella, will be one interesting vampire. Very interesting indeed." He said, and I excused myself from his study.

"Isabella Swan! Some outside right now!!! And I mean NOW missy!" That was Rose, yelling at the top of her lungs like a village idiot to get my attention. I just heaved a sigh and went outside.

"Yes Rose. You rang?" I asked her, mocking her a tad bit too. She didn't answer me - she didn't have to. As soon as I walked outside a shiny new-looking truck greeted me. It was painted different, and it looked newer, but it was still mine.

Rose just flashed her illustrious devilish smile. "You like? I assure you it's the same truck, just with a few minor adjustments. Go ahead, turn it on."

So I did, and instead of the deafening growl of the engine, I heard the purr of a brand-new motor. Rose added a few touches herself. She repainted the truck silver – sparkles insured – and painted hibiscus flowers on the sides, in my favorite colors no less. My own personal favorite touch was the bumper sticker on the back. After a closer look, I discovered it _wasn't _a bumper sticker she painted it on. It read, "This is NOT my boyfriend's truck!" across the whole bumper. Only it was in black, with glitter around the words.

I flung myself in Rosalie's arms and told her thanks. She hugged me back and said, "You're welcome."

The next day I left for LA again with Alice, only this time I had a suitcase full of my favorite shower products. I didn't want to leave, but in a month filming would be over, and I could come back with Alice. I'd miss my home. One thing I knew for certain: This _WAS_ my home, and to home I would return.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: before you freak out, my story is far from over, although I was tempted to end it there and start the sequel (which there will be one) but I'm just going to keep writing. The only reason why this ends like it does is because it's going to have a time lapse, one a lot like the one in New Moon, but this one isn't the end of numbness, it's the end of filming. KEEP READING, and DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!!!

With love,

\\amy\\


	10. Home

A/N: this quote is from New Moon, and therefore owned in full by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: this quote is an 'in-between' quote, it covers the last month of filming, and the writing starts again when Alice and Bella come home. I just wanted to clear that up, or else it would make no sense. Anyway, just read on my readers, read on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine:**

Home

**BPOV:**

I've figured out a lot of things in the past month. For one, I know now that time passes, even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does, even for me.

It's been a long, long, LONG four weeks, and it seemed to drag on incessantly. I'm now finished the filming for Romeo and Juliet, and right now Alice is currently packing up all of my stuff so we – she – could drive us home tonight. She misses Jasper, and I miss Edward. It really is sick how much I miss him. I thought it would be at least tolerable, but I always find myself expecting him to be around a corner, or waiting for me to get up in the morning. But, he's never there, and I always feel bad.

"Bella, the car's loaded. Let's go home!" Alice trilled, dragging my by the arm to my truck. It was amazing, how everyone loved it. They all wanted to know where I got it from, and I never told anyone. But currently I was utterly and completely exhausted. The last month I got limited amounts of sleep, and it always caught up to me on Sundays. I knew Alice was worried because she never got me up anymore unless it was necessary, and for that I was grateful.

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in Forks. "Alice Cullen, why didn't you get me up?"

She looked at me like I was deranged or something. "Bella, you haven't been getting enough sleep lately, and I know it's because you haven't seen Edward. So right now, you need to go to sleep, or when we get home you won't be able to keep your eyes open. And if that happens, you'll have to wait another day to see Edward. So take my advice, you'll thank me later." I think she added something else, but I didn't hear her, probably because I was already asleep.

**EPOV:**

This is a sad thing to own up to, but I will anyway. For the last day I have been pacing in my room. I think I may wear a hole in the floor since I haven't stopped. Everyone tried to get me to do _something_ but I never did. The only thing I wanted to do was greet my sweet angel when she came home. Home to stay.

Finally I heard what I've been hoping to hear. Bella's truck was _finally_ making an appearance in the driveway, next to the other numerous cars we have. I ran outside only to find Alice in the doorway.

"Edward, she's sleeping the truck. That's all she's been doing lately. She misses you so much I didn't _need_ Jasper's gift to realize that. Go see her, but _try_ not to get her up.

I just ran flat out to the truck, only to find exactly what Alice told me I'd find: Bella sleeping soundly across the seats. But she was sleeping _too _soundly, like she hadn't slept at all for a week. I gently picked her up – she didn't notice anything – and carried her to her room, laid her on her bed, and then pulled the comforter around her. After that, I dissected myself from her, and proceeded to go downstairs to yell at Alice.

"ALICE CULLEN! What was up with that! She's sleeping like she hasn't been sleeping in days, not a few hours! Explain, and you better make it good." I near yelled at her, only to hear noises coming from Bella's room.

"Oops. Jasper, can you…"I trailed off, and he nodded and left to put her back into her deep sleep.

"Edward, keep your voice down. I _told_ you she's been a mess! I'm glad that filming is finally done with. It's been too much for her to handle. I felt bad because nothing I could do would make her _want _to sleep, so I just made sure she was comfortable. So chill out, and she's getting up now, Jasper couldn't do anything to make her sleep more." Alice told me sternly. I began to think to myself about getting something for Bella later, but my surprise was spoiled when Alice got a vision of me doing just that.

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me before! Now we get to go SHOPPING!!!!!!! I'm so excited! And it's not even _my_ present!" She chirped, running up to her room with Jasper. Thinking R rated thoughts along the way. To my utter horror, Rose and Emmett, along with Carlisle and Esme were thinking about the same things. That just left me and Bella. _Me and Bella, I like the sound of that…_ And with that final thought, I ran upstairs to find my angel – Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooo so what's Eddie getting for Bella? Send it in a review, and the next chapter's yours! I'll try to get it up later, but no promises.

Au Revoir

\\amy\\


	11. Marry Me?

A/N: So this is like one of my favorite chapters so far. This chapter is for edward-and-bella-forever, who picked up on the hint immediately! For read on, and ill probably post another question at the end of this chapter as well!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten:**

Marry Me?

**EPOV:**

I ran upstairs as soon as the coast was clear. True to form, Bella was waking up and her eyes searched the room for me.

"Edward? Is that you?" she asked me, I could tell she was a bit dazed from lack of sleep.

"Yes my angel, it is. I missed you." Here was her test. If she passed, then I'd propose, if she didn't, well, I'd wait another day. (A/N: I'd remember that…hint-hint)

"I missed you to Edward. I love you." He breathed. I smothered my happy dance, and leaned down to kiss her, to which she returned.

"Angel? I have a question for you. Hold on, I'll be back in a minute." I ran to my room and grabbed the CD I burned in between my pacing. I ran back into her room, and played it. Then I asked her to dance. I smiled as the music started.

_We've only known each other since the moment we met  
But it seems like forever to me  
I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
But I suppose at times like these  
A man should get down on his knees_

I stopped dancing, and got down on my knees, and her eyebrows rose.

_  
How'd ya like to be in my wedding  
How'd ya like to walk down the isle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long white dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, "Yes"_

Your folks could be seated in the very front row  
And cry when we all turn to look at you  
We could cut the cake  
And we could strike a pose  
Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom  
And then begin our life-long honeymoon

I knew her dad would be there, but her mom might not. Nevertheless, a life-long honeymoon sounded perfect. I pulled out her ring from my pocket with a flourish. She gaped, but recovered quickly. Her ring was silver, with a diamond in the middle, and two Sapphire stone set into either side.__

How'd ya like to be in my wedding  
How'd ya like to walk down the isle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long black dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

Say, "Yes"  
Say, "Yes"  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
Please say, "Yes"  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
Say, "Yes"  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)  
(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

She nodded repeatedly. And I kissed her on her full, perfect lips. At that moment, I heard a scream from Alice and Jasper's room. Sure enough, Alice saw it coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: a wedding! Yay! Next chapter is called Shopping Hell – AGAIN, so watch out for it later, I'm so excited now I can't seem to stop writing!!! So anyway I'll explain the dresses in full detail next chapter. Tuxes are tuxes, enough said. Besides, the dress is what people remember!!!! Lol

A/N2: so my second challenge is: What was the test Edward was talking about earlier when Bella got up? I mentioned where it was, but you 

Have to explain it to me in a review to get the dedicated chapter. And just or S&Gs, if you get the chapter, you can put a message to the readers (so long as its reasonable) at the beginning!

Ciao my wonderful fans!

\\amy\\


	12. Shopping Hell  yet again!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to blue-eyed Bella, who got the hint. When Edward told her he missed her, she had to say I love you for him to propose. The reason why is because he wanted to be sure she loved him before he proposed. FYI – ALL OF THE DRESSES / SHOES / AND OTHER ITEMS ARE IN MY PROFILE, INDER THE WEDDING TITLE. Anyway, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven:**

Shopping Hell – yet **again**

**BPOV:**

I. Hate. Shopping.

Alice, Esme, and Rose took me in about twenty shops before noon. But _finally_, we settled on my dress, it was strapless, with blue trim around the bust and going down the back, ending up seeping into the train. Rose got a sheer chiffon and charmeuse asymmetrical dress; with a ruched goddess neckline has beautiful beaded detail to accentuate styling with strappy shoes that matched. Alice's took the most time to find. It was a tissue taffeta halter ball gown with a pickup skirt and floral embroidery. Finally, Esme got a shimmer fabric organza jacket dress. This bias cut v-neck dress, offers beading detail on the dress and shimmer jacket.

I was ecstatic with my choices, and we proceeded to check out. Alice dragged me into a Land's End store (A/N: Alice knows where everything is…enough said) to pick out luggage and other items. She got me three wheeled luggage bags, each in a different color. One was cobalt, another was green, and the last was red. The last one was _slightly _smaller and black, she told me that was for make-up, shoes, and accessories.

The next day Edward and I were to leave for Florida. Rose and Alice agreed it would be cloudy for the few days we'd be there, but Edward decided on bringing a few long sleeved items, as well as more Hollister hoodies, just in case.

(A/N: I was soooo tempted to end it there, but the least I could do was write until the plane landed, right?)

We boarded the plane, and everyone stared. Edward was kind enough to get us first class tickets, but I expected that. I didn't know what song I'd sing, and with Edward's help I found the perfect one.

After that fiasco was finished, I fell asleep – on his lap no less – and didn't wake up until I got to Florida. The plane landed in due time, and we collected our seven suitcases from the baggage claim (oh how I wished we didn't have to take anything like before…) and proceeded to get out Nissan Titan we rented for our stay.

We pulled into the parking lot at Amalfi Coast Resort in Destin, Florida. Edward got us the penthouse suite of course. We brought the entire luggage up at once, carrying them to the elevator (it was slow…) and then carried it to our room with ease. He carried five, while I wheeled two. I felt bad, but I couldn't _do_ anything. When we went into the penthouse, I collapsed on the bed, and watched as he unpacked the clothes and put them away using his inhuman speed. Then I blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have been to a lot of Fairfield resorts in my life, but sadly never to the one mentioned. I assure all of you, Bella is okay at the end; she's just tired from everything that happened that day. The next chapter is the competition, but then…you're going to have to read it to find out!!!! R&R!

\\amy\\


	13. Winning and Travels

A/N: I know I'm putting them out rapid fire today, but that's because I have nothing to do and I'm bored senseless!!!! Also, I'm just so excited!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve:**

Winning and Travels

**BPOV:**

I was at Busch Gardens, in Florida. More accurately, I was _backstage_ in Busch Gardens in Florida getting ready to perform my song in front of about a hundred people. But just as I was about to walk onto the stage for my turn, one of the crewmembers stopped me. "Isabella, you can't sing this song without a partner, it's a duet. Do you have anyone to sing?"

I nodded. "My fiancé will. Let me get him." _Edward? Come backstage, you get to sing with me or else I can't sing this song! _He was at my side in under a minute.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing a mic for each of us, and then steering me for the stage. We stood apart, and I thought to him what I wanted him to do with the song, he nodded and the music began.

We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

I started to sing, and as I did, I walked into the center of the stage. Edward stayed where he was. I froze in place, with my arm outstretched toward him as he started to sing, moving forward like I did with the music.__

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start  


By this time, he held my hand in his, and I unfroze and we both started to sing.

_  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

We started to ballroom dance, and the people cheered.__

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

We separated and retreated to our corners, leaving everyone at the edge of their seat. __

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  


We started dancing again, getting us closer and closer until hugged, and then we started dancing together again._  
_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. 

We ended facing together, arms in the air and bodies pressed together. Edward came in to kiss me and I happily obliged. The crowd cheered loudly, and screamed for an encore. The music started, and we started getting into it.

B: Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
B: Didn't think so

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

B: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

B: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

B: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

B: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Verse  
B: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

B: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

B: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
B: So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

B: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
B: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
B: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
B: You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

B: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

B: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

It was my best performance yet, and I really hope there weren't any younger kids in the audience because Edward and I really, REALLY got into the song. We took our bow, and exited stage left.

The other contestants did a good job, but Edward and I won at the end. The judges asked if I could sing only one more song, and I agreed. The song I chose didn't require a partner, but Edward came up to dance with me nonetheless. For the third time that day, the music started, and I began to sing and dance.

(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dance floor  
It's me and you

Feel the rhythm of the beat, that's my heart  
Cupid shot me with the arrow from the start  
And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped  
Everytime I try to leave you bring me back  
So much water at times I cried a river  
You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter  
And when I lay next to you I wanna wake up  
And when I break up it's only to make up

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dance floor  
It's me and you

If we don't step up we'll loose our groove  
So confused don't know which way to move  
Pull my hand and let me know you feel me too  
Look into my eyes and tell me baby I love you  
Never get wet cuz I'll be your umbrella  
We can make it through any kind of weather  
You step up I'll step up boy  
Cuz I'm tryin to be with you forever

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dance floor  
It's me and you

When I step in a place, I feel my feet  
Lifting from underneath  
You grab my hands, spin me round  
And right before I fall  
You catch me and you say  
Baby, it'll be okay  
Just look into my eyes  
And we will make another day

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dance floor  
It's me and you

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dance floor  
It's me and you

Step Up  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)  
This is somethin for the radio  
This is somethin for the radio  
(Step Step Step Up)

Boy, no matter what we go through  
You step up I'll step up too  
It don't matter what the haters say  
As long as you are my boo  
And no matter how hard it gets  
This love will have no regrets  
As long as when we steppin on the dance floor  
It's me and you

The song ended, and I bowed. The judges presented me with my prize, and I gave Edward a hug and a kiss. We left the park then, for I needed my rest.

The next day, we left Florida for Forks. Rose called and told us the sun was going to come out, and we needed to leave. Even if she didn't call, I was planning on asking to go because when I looked in the mirror, my eye had way to much hazel in them. I knew it would be nice, and I wanted to go home, so we did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WOW! Another long chapter! But this story is FAR from over! We still have a lot to cover before it ends, but anyway, tune in tomorrow for another chapter! (Maybe…you got a lot today, so idk…)

A/N: The songs were, as follows in order of appearance:

1. Say Yes – Dusty Drake (from the 'Marry Me' chapter, I forgot to put it on…)

2. At the Beginning – Anastasia Movie

3. Promiscuous – Nelly Furtado / Ft. Timbaland

4. Step Up – Samantha Jade (Step Up movie)

UP FOR NEXT CHAPTER…. **Jacob Black**!! .o.O.o. What's going to happen??? I'M NOT TELLING YET!!!


	14. The Infamous Jacob Black, Plus the Pack!

A/N: Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!!! ( I personally love the title, but maybe it's just me…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen:**

In Infamous Jacob Black, plus the Pack

**BPOV:**

I made it home with Edward in one pieces (A/N: inside joke, if you wish to know, just ask), and for that I was glad. We decided our month long vacation we won would be our honeymoon, so we were pretty happy.

Today, however, we were meeting with Jacob Black, a.k.a. Jake. We had been pretty close friends before I left for LA for filming, so I didn't know what would happen. My nerves were shot, so I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran down the stairs, and what I found surprised me. Jake was there, along with other faces I didn't recognize. I hesitantly meandered over to Jake. "Jake? Is that you? What happened to your hair?" His once long midnight black hair was now buzzed off into a much, _much_ shorter cut.

"I...uh…cut it off. It's more convenient this way." He said, and then I noticed he was wearing cutoff jeans and sneakers. It was 40 degrees out, but to each his own I guess.

"Jake, what's up with the clothes, or lack thereof?? I know something's up, I've known you too long not to recognize it." He just looked at me.

"Bella, would you be a doll and let us in? I need to talk to Carlisle." That wasn't Jake, but he looked older, yet more practiced. O well, if it were important, they'd tell me.

I let them in, and Carlisle called to them from the living room. I could tell he called a family meeting, but that was it.

"Hello Sam. It's been a while." Carlisle told the one who just spoke to me. _So Sam is his name…_I thought, committing it to memory.

"Likewise, I'm sure Carlisle. But your family knows as well as mine that we have more important things to discuss. Are we doing this here?" _In front of Bella,_ his eyes added. Carlisle nodded, and Sam sat down. The other boys who were with him followed suit. I went over to sit with Edward, well on his lap, since there were no more seats available.

"Carlisle, the elders and I have reached a decision on the treaty regarding Bella. Since you are a trusted surgeon and friend, we have lifted the no biting ban for this _one_ cause. We all love Bella too, and if eternally damning her is the only way to ensure she lives, then we're all for it. We're well aware Charlie knows about this too, and that was one of the reasons why we Okayed it this one time." The one – Sam I think his name was – said to Carlisle.

"I thank-you Sam. I know the sacrifice you made in lifting the treaty laws for this one case and I'm eternally grateful. I know Bella misses Jake, so if it's okay with you Bella, and you Sam, is it okay if we all visit La Push? I'd like to thank Billy and Harry as well. I'm sure the kids would love to play on the beach for once, and Bella has yet to see it."

Sam nodded, after consulting with the rowdy boys. "It would be our pleasure. Bella, you will always be welcome on Quileute land, Billy made sure of that. Alright guys, let's go have some beach fun!" The guys filed out of the dining room, and Alice made a grab for me.

"Let's go Bella! Rose, we need to find her a swimsuit!" Rose grinned devilishly and rose (A/N: no pun intended) to follow. Emmett looked excited, as did Jasper; but Edward's expression worried me.

"I'll be okay Edward, promise! Relax, I'll be down in a second." I said as Alice carried me upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I broke down. I posted this one tonight, and I will post another tomorrow. Keep in mind this one's short because a lot of fun-filled action happens in the next chapter.

A/N: I have another game for everyone!!! If you find bikini's for Rose, Alice, and Bella to wear, send me the links (with their names labeled for each) to me, and if I like them, the chapter's yours!!!!!!!

FYI: I may choose ones from different people, but never fear, you'll get credit for your work!

REMEMBER: find 'em, label 'em, send 'em! If I don't get the bikinis in order, the chapter is put on hold! DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN ! good bikini hunting!

Peace!

\\amy\\


	15. Shoreline Shenanigans

A/N: Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!!!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my ingenious friend Kay. We are more alike than we know…

Quote of the Chapter: There never was story of more woe, than of Juliet and her Romeo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Shoreline Shenanigans

**Jake POV:**

To say I was excited about the beach party-like outing would be an understatement. My family of brothers were currently making fun of me, but I could care less!

"Jake! Let's go, we want to beat the lee-Cullens to First Beach!" Jared yelled at me. I growled when he started to call the Cullens leeches. Needless to say he corrected himself. I got up and yanked my cutoffs on. We all left then, and succeeded in beating the Cullens there by a few minutes.

**BPOV:**

I'm glad the La Push gang allowed my family and I to come for a beach party. I – _Alice _– had fun choosing a bikini for me to wear. After she settled on her decision, she (and Rose) proceeded to choose one for herself.

My bikini was black, with strips of colors around the bottom of the front, and across the back of the bottoms. Alice also picked out a pair of sheer long pants for me to wear over them. Alice chose a black string bikini with a skull and cross bones on the front of her left side and on the right of the back. To complete _her_ outfit, she put on a zip front hoodie with a skull and cross bones on the back of that too. Rose picked out one that looked like it was stained glass, and she decided her outfit was complete with a semi-short skirt, matching her bikini in the same blue color. The girls and I went back downstairs and we all left the house as a family – okay, Edward carried me bridal style, happy now! Sadly, the La Push gang was already there upon our arrival.

Edward put me down and I called, "Jake!" and ran over him for our usual hug. As I got closer, I launched myself into thin air and threw my arms around my best friend.

"Bella," he breathed, unconsciously pulling me closer to him. Looking back, this probably wasn't the _best_ thing to do…but o well.

**EPOV:**

I carried my Bella to the beach since she wouldn't be able to keep up with the rest of us is she ran. Alice volunteered, but I declined. I ran as fast as possible for me, only stopping when we reached the beach. The mutts were already there, and as soon as let Bella get down, I wish I hadn't immediately.

She yelled to Jake, and then I saw her jump – literally – into his arms for a hug. I was even _more_ upset when I saw him pull her closer. My heart – or what was left of it – dropped when my sharp eyes didn't see her pull away. _Damn_, I thought. _This makes my day._

**Jake POV:**

As soon as I let go of Bella, I started to tickle her. She knew what I was doing because she was the one who came up with the game a long time ago.

Once upon a time, she was taller and stronger than me, so she started tickling me until I yelled, "I love you Bella!" And then the loser had to kiss the winner.

Now as of late I was the one stronger and taller, so I could pin her easily. She began turning red in a matter of minutes, so I was prepared when she yelled, "I love you Jake! NOW STOP!"

I did, and when she got up and composed herself, I tapped my cheek pointedly. "I'm waiting."

She huffed, "If it were anyone but you Jacob Black, if it were anyone but you." Then she gave in and kissed my cheek quickly. In the next second, I saw a small glimmer on her left ring finger. She was marrying Edward, no doubt.

I pulled her into a bone-crunching hug. "Congratulations Bella! I'm so happy you're happy." And then I was the one who gave her a peck on her cheek.

**EPOV:**

What. The. Truck. _Why_ is she telling that _mutt_ she loves him? More importantly _why _is **my** Bella, my fiancé Bella, telling him she _loved_ him? I ran over to Bella and faced the mutt.

"Jake." I stated. He backed away from Bella immediately.

"Edward, how are things? I heard from Bella you were engaged. Congratulations." I noticed he was being oddly formal.

"Well we were planning on that." I said to him in reply. I knew that at this point my eyebrows were raised, and my eyes were flashing dangerously. It's sad, but I didn't even notice when Bella took a step back.

Emmett, rowdy and stupid as he was, took that opportunity to announce the start of a beach volleyball game. He and Embry were going to be the captains, and Emmett got the first pick. (A/N: Emmett's picks are bold, Embry's are underlined!)

So Emmett took his first pick. **"Edward." **Of course – I was always his first pick because I could read minds.

"Bella." I wanted to scream, but I resisted the urge.

"**Alice." **Duh. Alice could see the future!

"Jake." And now I knew that Fate was after me.

"**Jasper." **This was the time where Rose just looked uncaring. Since she was so picky about her clothes, no on knew she loved to tinker with cars, or love to pay sports. Volleyball as it were, was her absolute favorite (she just liked spiking and hitting people who annoy her).

"Jared."

"**Carlisle." **He gave Esme a quick kiss, and took his place with the team. Esme usually preferred to be the umpire / referee in the games we played (she wanted us to stay honest). Today, she had some more help, because Sam asked to referee with her today.

"Paul."

"**Rosalie." **The mutts started sniggering, thinking they got the better pick. How wrong they were, but they'd find out soon enough.

"Quil." Now everyone was on a team, and the game started. Rosalie served first, and the dumb mutts _moved in_!

She tossed it up and sent it sailing over the net. Jared leapt to get it but missed it by a hair.

**General POV:**

As the game progressed, the vampires and werewolves really got close to being _friends_.

_Two hopeful hearts two lands apart  
Together there's no end  
To what a dream can start  
Like two eagles soar as one  
Upon the river of the wind  
With the promise of forever  
We will take the past and learn how to begin  
And we'll build a bridge of love  
Between two worlds_

With every kiss we'll promise this  
We'll find a way to light  
The dawn of all we wish  
Across the stream of stars we'll reach  
An island in the sky  
With the moon to guide our way I know  
That we can find a home for you and I  
And we'll build a bridge of love  
Between two worlds

Miles and miles away  
Though the journey takes us far  
Our love has found a place to stay  
If we believe, if we believe  
There is no sea, there is no sea  
That's wide enough  
To keep us from our destiny

Like the snows of every winter melt  
And blossom into spring  
As the seasons pass, we'll live as one  
No what the years ahead may bring  
No night is long enough  
To end this light that shines on us  
We have built a bridge of love  
Between two worlds  
Yes, we have built a love  
Between two worlds

Everything seemed to be going okay, but then Paul started to tremor. Bella launched herself between him and Edward. Jake saw what was going to happen and phased on the fly, slamming into Paul just as he phased. What they didn't realize was that when Jake phased, he grazed Bella's left lower arm. Unknowingly, Jake pushed Paul into the woods to make him calm down. Sam followed quickly after, just as Edward yelled for Carlisle.

"Paul! What made you lose your temper again? And Jake, you acted noble, but you injured Bella!" Sam said, chastising them both, their faces fell when he mentioned Bella.

Just then, things went from bad to worse. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! This isn't the time for disciplinary action, Bella's really bleeding here!" Carlisle screamed, and trust me, when Carlisle Cullen raised his voice, _everyone _whether mortal or immortal, listens.

The Cullens arranged themselves in a protective stance around Bella, and even they relaxed – somewhat. Jake took this opportunity to try o cut past them. Rose was faster still, and cut in front of him, crouched and snarling. "I'm sorry Jake, but I can't let you near my sister until we know what's wrong." She snarled, acidic. And when Rose talks like that, you'd better listen to her words, or else face her wrath. Jake backed down.

"Guys. This isn't good. Jake cut into her artery. She's loosing blood guys, and it's not stopping or clotting.

Edward stepped forward and addressed Sam. "Sam, I need your consent to turn her. She's loosing too much blood, and I can't lose her. Sam started to open his mouth, but someone beat him to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooooo cliffy!! GO ME! Haha. Now you have to wait until later until I post again, hat is _if_ I decide to post again tonight…review review review!!

The song's name is Between Two Worlds – from Pocahontas

A/N: up next…you have to wait!


	16. 3 Days, Endless Nights

A/N: Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!!!

A/N: For Kay. Speaking of which, read her story. To Be Decided it's pretty good! (I'm the beta…haha)

Quote of the Chapter: Spray on freshness lovers, spray on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen:**

3 days, Endless nights

**EPOV:**

After I got Sam's consent to bite her. I rushed back to her side, collected venom in my mouth, bent down and bit.

…_and bit_

…_and bit_

…_and bit_

…_and bit_

…_and bit_

Sam got a bit nervous when he saw me bite Bella so much, but his worry dissolved when Carlisle informed him it was necessary.

"Carlisle? If it's okay with you and your family, we'd like to stay with Bella. We all love her, and we want to see her when she gets up." Embry asked Carlisle pleadingly.

"If you trust us enough to kill the treaty, then we trust you enough to accompany us home." Was Carlisle's reply. They nodded and followed us when we ran home. Unfortunately, the screams started before we made it home.

COS

COS

COS

If these last three days were hell for me, they were even more unbearable for my Bella. I knew my family was waiting downstairs; they'd been there since we came home. I didn't leave Bella's side at all, nor did I let anyone – coughJakecough – near her. Then the third day came, and her change was complete.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled, even though I knew he'd hear me if I whispered.

He, along with the rest of my family, and the La Push pack were behind me in an instant. Now, I whispered. "She's done." Just as her eyes opened, full of new life.

"Edward?" she asked, looking around. Immediately I noticed her eyes were a rich blue color, a color that matched the sky outside. _She's a forecaster Edward. They're really rare. She can change the weather to fit her needs, and at her will. The Forecasters are said to have limitless power, and a multitude of talents, weather making one of them. Just don't let her – _

Just then Bella started to panic. The weather outside was changing rapidly, going from sunny, to overcast, to rain, to thunderstorms and back again. Bella's eyes, too, were changing. They were that rich blue when it was sunny, grayish when it was overcast, dark gray when it was raining, and midnight blue with sparks when it was thundering and lightening.

I asked Jasper to try t o calm her, but nothing he tried to do helped. It wasn't Jasper who finally stepped forward to help further, it was Rose.

"Bella, calm down. Take my hand." She said, and Bella did as she asked. Immediately the sky cleared and it changed back to the rich blue it was not ten minutes ago.

"My God, what happened?" Bella asked. I ran immediately to her side and hugged her close.

"Everything's fine my love, everything's fine."

But she just simply said, "It's not yet. There's something I have to do." As she disentangled herself from me, she went to Jake.

**BPOV:**

"Jake, I don't hold any ill-will against you for hurting me. You are my best friend, I love you, and you know that. I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened, and I don't want you to hate me for what I am either. You are what you are, and I am what I am. I don't hate you, and I just hope you don't hate me." That was a world-class speech for me. Jake just stared at me as if I were deranged.

"Bella, I could never hate you, I love you." He told me, smiling. I took a step toward him, and I hugged him tightly. I failed to notice my fiancé getting angrier and angrier by the second.

**Jake POV:**

I saw Edward advance toward me in under a second. I pushed Bella behind me, and jumped toward Edward, phasing on the way. I pinned him to the ground, gave a snarl and waited until he stopped fighting me. I phased back, and luckily my cutoffs were still more or less intact.

"Jake. _**Let go of me!**_" Edward snarled. I just met his gaze unflinching.

"_NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN_!This is getting crazy. I don't need Jasper's power to sense your jealously, and don't you DARE deny it. I know you've been wondering why my pack is so attached to Bella, and I'll tell you. I've known Bella longer than you think, as did my family. We've been friends longer than you two have known each other. Bella is like my sister, and that is why I love her the way I do. That being said, I WANT you two to get married Edward! Does death make you dense? When I congratulated you before I meant it! I just want to see my sister happy! If that bugs you so much, I never said you _had_ to watch." I yelled. His expression immediately shifted from anger to repentant.

"I'm sorry Jake. I never knew." He said, looking at Bella. I knew they were having a private conversation, so I stepped back a bit.

"Hey Jake, do you and your brothers want to attend our wedding? There's _so_ much food coming, and we don't like it for some reason…so what do you think?" He asked.

I looked at Sam who said, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: next chapter is the wedding chapter!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Now, I'd like to extend a special thanks to those who figured out Bella's power. And you know who you are!!!!!

Bis nacht

\\amy\\


	17. Seek Happy Days to Happy Nights

A/N: Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!!!

A/N: By popular vote, I decided to update again! YAY FOR ME!!!

Quote of the Chapter: my life, my love. you have all three.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Seek Happy Days to Happy Nights

**BPOV:**

It's my wedding day today. We're having our wedding and reception on First Beach, and it's so amazing. The pack even agreed to come, so we have all the mythical creatures available in Forks.

It was time to take my place behind my bridesmaids, and I followed them in perfect synchrony down the rose petal covered path. One word: Alice.

My dad was misty eyed as he let me go at the end of the walk. At the end, I gave him my famous smile, and kissed his cheek before I went to stand next to Edward. Charlie walked back to his seat next to Esme. Now I know what you're thinking, and I did ask her to be in my wedding party, but she opted out of participating, so I let it go.

Carlisle was an ordained minister, so he was acting as the priest for us today. He smiled slightly as he started his sermon. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people, Edward Anthony and Isabella Marie in holy matrimony. If there is anyone present who bears any ill-will to this couple, speak now or _forever_ hold your peace." No one moved, so Edward continued.

"Do you, Isabella Marie, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, cherish and adore for all eternity?" I looked a t him, and let my eyes shine. Therefore the sun shined bright as I gave him my answer.

I slightly smiled "I do."

I continued with, "Do you Edward Anthony, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, cherish, and adore for all eternity?"

He smiled big. "I do."

Carlisle took his cue, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." So Edward kissed me on my lips, and we stood there kissing until I heard Alice shout.

"Throw your bouquet Bella!" So I turned around and tossed it. No surprise, Alice caught it.

COS

COS

COS

At the reception, before I danced with my dad Edward reached up my leg to grab my garter. He tossed that, and to everyone's amazement, Embry caught it. He flushed so red, but when Jasper started laughing, everyone did – even Embry.

After a while I started walking over to my dad, but he held up a finger. He went over to the CD player turned on a song, and grabbed a mic. He started to sing my favorite childhood song, and as my eyes changed to light gray, the sky went from blue and bright to gray and overcast. After a second, it started to mist a little.

Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me

Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles

When the song was over, I went to change the CD yet again, putting his favorite song on for us to dance to. I loved this song too; it was in one of my favorite movies as well. He asked me to dance just as the music started. As we twirled to the music, I saw that Carlisle and Rose started to dance. I also noted that Alice went and asked Sam, who smiled and nodded.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.   
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.   
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.   
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

After that song, I went and changed the CD again. Only this time the song was for Edward and I.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

Can love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

Can love is all that I can give to you  
Love, love, love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
'Cause love was made for me and you  
I said love was made for me and you  
You know that love was made for me and you

It was the perfect day to the perfect night. My wedding was amazing, and we were leaving for Italy on our month long honeymoon tomorrow.

All of the food Alice ordered was gone, courtesy of the pack, and Edward and I left to go home so we could get our things and catch our flight to Italy.

What we didn't know was we were leaving to visit a cruel and horrible place; a place where innocent lives were taken, and where the inhabitants had no soul. We didn't know that when we returned, live would never, ever be the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: anther cliffy!!!!!!! Haha. And DON'T BOTHER to tell me to update soon, because I plan on updating some place tomorrow.

A/N: the songs in this chapter were:

1. Molly Smiles – Jesse Spencer

2. My Little Girl – Tim McGraw

3. L.O.V.E. – Michael Bublè

**Some games for you guys!**

**Game 1: **All three songs come from some of my favorite movies. Guess one and you get an acknowledgement, two gets you an acknowledgment as well, and three gets you a chapter.

**Game 2: **Where are Bella and Edward going for their honeymoon? (Winner gets a chapter)

**Game 3: **Guess what happens in Italy. (Chapter for a prize)

**Game 4: **What did they use to get to Italy for their vacation, and what did they use to stay for so long? (The Cullen's money isn't the answer, it was mentioned in previous chapters)

Good luck all, and please label the answers to the questions. Just number them for me please!!! GOOD LUCK!

With love

bis nacht

\\amy\\


	18. Italy, VOLTERRA, Italy

A/N: Winners:

Game One Winner: silverchakrawolf

Chapter dedication edward-and-bella-forever (Flicka)

Game Two Winners: edward-and-bella-forever (Volterra)

animallover0109 (Volterra)

Game Three Winner: No one got it right…oh well…just read and find out!

Game Four Winner: The one and only Kay!! You rock my socks off!!

A/N: By popular vote, I decided to update again! YAY FOR ME!!!

Quote of the Chapter: my heart is true to you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Italy. **_**Volterra **_**Italy.**

**EPOV:**

I found our plane ride from Port Angeles to Volterra uneventful. It could've been _eventful_, but I didn't want the witnesses…(A/N: that's Eddie's dirty mind…. keep in mind they didn't get their 'happy night') I nearly screamed in relief when the plane was landing at the airport. Beside me, Bella's eyes were dazed, and I was running out of patience.

At long last, the plane stopped and proceeded to pull into a terminal. I grabbed Bella, and ran to baggage. Our suitcases were the first to come out so we were able to get a better rental car. Edward chose a Volvo, big shocker there, and he led us into the hotel of his preference (and reservations…). The lady at the desk fluttered slightly, but was as cool as a professional.

"Mr. Cullen, I take it. Here is your key to the penthouse suite. We took the liberty of preparing it to your specifications. Enjoy your stay here in Volterra." I flashed my dazzling smile once, and then proceeded to lead Bella away to the elevator. I saw Bella had a confused look on her face, but I just ignored her.

I rented the penthouse suite for a month. Or more accurately, I used Bella's winning prize to rent the penthouse for the month. Either way, this stay would be interesting. I gallantly opened the door for my angel, and she walked into the room in front of me.

**BPOV:**

The room was amazing! There were rose petals everywhere! My favorite touch was the bed – for obvious reasons.

"Edward," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." He said, and then his lips were on mine. I was glad the dumb boundaries he set up were pointless now. As he kissed me, I wrapped my lags around him, and then he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. In seconds I was pressed up against the soft feather bed, but what did I care.

**EPOV:**

As soon as I was on top of her on our bed, I stated running my hand up her back. When they reached her shoulders, I lifted her shirt off of her. I knew my eyes were glazed over when she looked at me, but I didn't care. I sat up slightly and cast off my clothes. Now I noticed her eyes were dazed a bit, and I smirked.

I peeled away her short shorts next, and then her underwear. I gaped for a second, but then moved to undo her bra. After that task was complete I showered her with kisses and it was so wonderful it hurt.

Without warning, she flipped us over and now was on top of me. I smiled in pleasure when she sheathed herself over me; she went slow enough to make me burn with anticipation. Eventually (approx two seconds later) I flipped us over again and, giving her one passionate kiss, thrust my male presence into her. She groaned, but didn't object. Needless to say, it was a **very** eventful night.

COS

The next day… 

**BPOV:**

Last night was one of the best ones of my life. I gave Edward all of me, and he acted likewise. Today we were just going exploring, and I was utterly excited. I flittered down the streets, and examined many stores. Using my power, I made it cloudy. Edward and I wouldn't be able to go outside if I didn't, so it was necessary.

COS

A week later 

It was a week later, and we were strolling around the countryside – again it was overcast – for about four hours when we decided to head back. We were doubling back when I heard yelling and crying coming from a house nearby. I noticed Edward eyes turned black, and he dragged me toward the house behind him. When we reached the door, he didn't even knock, all he did was rip it open. What I saw as the door opened appalled me.

There was a man beating up an innocent child. He had to be drunk, because he was pretty out of it. The girl looked to be about ten or twelve, and I could tell from here she was in pain. Edward said nothing as he rushed up behind the man and knocked him out. I, however, tended to the girl.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Or at least now I am…thank you by the way." She looked less scared. I cheered internally.

"Call me Bella. That's Edward. Does this happen often?" I asked her. She was about to deny it, but then thought better of it.

"Yes. I can't do anything because he's so strong. Sometimes it scares me, it's inhuman." I just looked at Edward.

_Could he be a vampire?_ I used my thought speech to communicate with Edward.

_We have to assume that. It took me nearly a full hit from me to get him to knock out. I hate to say this Bella, but we have to go to the Volturi. Technically, if he is a vampire at all that is, he broke the law. The law is that there are no vampire attacks allowed in Volterra, and even though he isn't feeding off of her, it still may e considered a vampire attack. _He said, I knew this would not end well.

"Sweetie, what's your name? We want to help." I asked her.

"Creesia Marie. I don't have a last name. I'm a foster kid, and thank you for helping me. I have so many bruises and broken bones it's disgusting." Creesia said. I just looked at Edward. _That's IT we're going now!_

"Creesia sweetie, why don't you go and get some of your things from upstairs? We have to go somewhere before we can help you." I told her. She nodded, and went upstairs.

One she was out of earshot, I turned to Edward. "Edward, that is so disgusting! We're going to the Volturi tonight. Like as soon as she gets back down tonight!" I said, too high and fast for Creesia to hear. To her it would sound like singing.

_I agree. Even if they can't do anything, they still have a right to know. By the way, I just checked him. He is a vampire. So we have to go to Aro anyway._ Just then, Creesia came back downstairs. "Creesia, dos he have a car?" Creesia nodded, and grabbed the keys.

"Right here Bella. It's a sports car. A Turbo 911 I think." She said, tossing the keys to me.

_Let's go._ I said, grabbing her duffel from beside her and going out the door. Creesia and Edward followed. I went into the car and sped off as soon as soon as they were in. With Edward shouting directions in his mind, we pulled into an open slot very near the clock tower.

I turned the engine off, pocketing the keys. Edward got out of the car, grabbing the vampire before he shut the door, and since there was cloud coverage – courtesy of me – walked straight through the square. I followed closely behind him, holding Creesia's hand. He went down a dark alleyway and pulled a manhole cover out of the ground. He disappeared down the hole – not before tossing the other vampire down too – and I followed him, picking Creesia up in the process before I followed Edward. I knew they'd be a slight drop to concrete, and I didn't ant her to be more injured.

After a short drop, to concrete as I predicted, Edward ran down the path to our right. Eventually we come to a big, heavy, iron door, which he knocked upon. And it then slid open. Through that door was a café like place, where a pretty _human _girl was serving blood to the vampires, but food to the people. "Master Cullen, I presume. Aro wasn't expecting you. Hold on a second while I page for an escort for you." After scanning her mind I found her name was Gianna. Within seconds after Gianna paged for an escort, a little girl appeared behind yet another doorway.

"Follow me, Aro is waiting." I didn't like this girl. There was something about her I didn't like, and besides the fact her eyes were red – a human drinker – I got nothing.

Her name is Jane. She has a tormenting power. Make sure Creesia keeps quiet; you wouldn't want her to test her powers on Creesia. That was Edward, always answering my unasked questions. I mouthed thanks, and carried Creesia while Jane led us – at a run – to an antechamber like room. I noticed drains on the floor, but for what I didn't know.

Aro was waiting, along with two guards, two other people, and their guards as well. Aro spoke first. "Ahh. Edward Cullen, such a pleasant surprise! To what did we deserve this visit? And who are your companions?"

I beat Edward to the answer, and used a courteous tone of voice. "I am Isabella Cullen, and this is Creesia. Actually Creesia is why we're here." A vampire that she is being fostered out to attacked her. It is not the first time, you see, and I understand there are laws to abide by in this city. Edward brought up the one about vampire attacks – or lack thereof – that aren't allowed in your city. We were wondering if this falls under that category. I finished the conversation in my mind, so Creesia wouldn't hear.

Aro looked confused. Is that you Isabella? How did you have this power? He thought spoke to me.

It is but one of my many powers. I will get to that later, what about Creesia? I thought back. He just looked to me.

"He broke the law of course, since it never specified what kind of vampire attack. Creesia is free to go, so long as she lives with you." Aro said, but out loud this time. Creesia looked confused, but hid it well.

"Jane, will you do the honors?" Aro said, motioning to the unknown vampire. She grinned evilly, and did what Aro asked. Once the vampire was tortured to Aro's satisfaction, she turned to us.

With speed I didn't know I had, I crouched in front of Creesia protectively, I also unleashed a snarl so viscous, even Aro backed down.

"Now now now Jane. That's quite enough. Could you dispose of his body? I'm sure you'd enjoy that." Aro cut in, looking at me, calculating.

Bella my dear, would you mind if I touched your hand? That is my power, to know your thoughts; I'd just like to try it out on you. I nodded, and he held my hand. Two seconds later, he backed away. Edward of course knew why, unless I was communicating with him, he couldn't read my mind.

Edward was looking a bit uneasy. "Aro, my old friend, do you mind if we go now? I have this slight feeling that Heidi will be coming in here shortly. I really don't want Creesia to have to see that." Aro nodded.

"Take care of her Bella, she will be one powerful vampire. Oh and one more thing, when you leave my country, I'd appreciate it if you could return the weather patterns to normal, it messes up tourists." I nodded this time.

Will do Aro. Shall Jane escort us out? I asked.

He looked at me still. No, that will not be necessary. If you should ever see fit to visit us again, as long as you send word to me as soon as you come down the sewer, you don't need an escort anymore.

"Thanks Aro." I said, scooping Creesia into my arms, and then running full out to the exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so that was chapter seventeen. I'd have it up earlier, but I went to my friend's graduation…so here it is, expect another chapter sometime tomorrow.

\\amy\\

_**R&R!!**_


	19. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? As I said, it would've been up sooner, but I went to my friend's graduation. Sad time actually, I'll his him so much…moving on…I have a joke for you…keep in mind I DID NOT MAKE IT UP! My friend told me it, and I thought it was hysterical!

Three nuns died. Anna, Betty, and Carrie. When they went to be admitted into haven, the gatekeeper said to them, "Before I can let you into heaven, I have to ask you one question. Have any of you ever touched a man's male device?

Anna said, "I only accidentally brushed up against one."

The gatekeeper replied, "okay, just go wash your hand in Holy Water." He then turned to look for Betty, but she was nowhere in sight. He found her gargling with the Holy Water.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, and she replied,

"I just wanted to get this done before Carrie put her ass in it!"

haha! Anyway…

A/N: By popular vote, I decided to update again! YAY FOR ME!!!

Quote of the Chapter: "The juice was worth the squeeze."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

**EPOV:**

Life is a very interesting thing, with many twists and turns. I succeeded in doing the right thing, and now I have myself a gorgeous daughter. Alice and family were flying in earlier, and they rented the other penthouse suite, just next door. Creesia accepted what we were without hesitation, and we all love each other.

Alice, granted, 'saw' what would happen here before we actually came, and she was already plotting a shopping trip for her niece. How sweet.

---_Sometime later---_

Alice's plane was landing in exactly two and a half minutes. I was prepared for her to barge through the door and demand to meet her niece – who ironically didn't know she existed yet, but whatever – tackling me in the process.

It was actually ten minutes later when what I figured would happen did. "EDWARD! WE'RE HERE!" Alice yelled, barging through the door to our suite.

Bella, who ran into the room and gave Alice a hug, interrupted my answer. "Alice, Creesia's asleep! I finally got her to go to bed. She's so messed up it's not even funny. I don't know what to do! I swear that vampire crushed more than her ribs when he beat up on her."

Just then, Jasper spoke up. "Do you want me to see what I can do?" Bella smiled gratefully.

"Please Jasper. If she wakes up, just call for me. I wanted this visit to be a surprise for her. And Alice? How do you feel like going shopping tomorrow? You too, Rose. I think she needs to be spoiled a bit, she hasn't been at all." I swear I felt Alice literally expand.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! We'll go tomorrow! By the way Bella, she's fourteen, not ten. I saw it in a vision, and I thought you'd like to know." She trilled, running with Rose to plan.

The next day… Creesia POV…

My Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Bella were taking me shopping today. I'm pretty excited, but I don't know what to get myself…which would be why I have my favorite (and only) Aunts and my mother with me.

My Aunts would only shop in the most prestigious of stores, so we headed down to the more expensive side of Volterra. My family had gone hunting while I was sleeping, so we were all good there. Finally, my Aunts gestured to the store of their choice, and unleashed me upon it. I found several pairs of jeans I liked. Alice told me to jut get them all, she could be scary when she was hyper, and I definitely was a bit afraid…

I was stunned that they could afford so much stuff, and not even check the price. But when I had asked them about it, they just shrugged it off like it was nothing, which it probably was. We headed into Old Navy, were I got every color tank top they had, as well as every color flip flop they had. If I was laid-back before, now I was on a roll! I soon got the pattern, and was shopping erratically as if I'd been doing it all my life. Even Aunt Rosalie was proud.

After a while, Alice and Bella said they had to go run some errands, and left me with my Aunt Rose.

"Hey Creesia, so you want to go get a manicure and pedicure with me? No offense, you could use it." She said, smiling down at me.

"Sure Aunt Rosalie, I'd love to!" I answered enthusiastically. She giggled once, and then led me towards the Nail Salon.

………………………………………………………….meanwhile……………………………………………….

Alice and Bella were searching for a cell phone for Creesia. They stopped everywhere, and couldn't find anything perfect enough. Just then Bella spotted a cell phone from Verizon she liked, to which Alice agreed. They bought the phone from the store, and brought it to another one to program it for them.

"Ahh, Ms. Alice, nice to see you again. What brings you here today?" The storekeeper asked Alice.

"I have a phone for you today Pierre, I assume you know the drill?" she asked him pointedly. Pierre set the phone up with all of the qualities that the rest of the Cullens had. After he was done, Alice and Bella paid him, and then left.

Alice reached into her purse and found three new credit cards. She turned to Bella, "Bella, I assume you know what these are for?"

Bella replied, "Yes, and thank you Alice. And I'm not going to even ask how you knew, but thanks anyway. Lets go fine them; Rose took them to get a Mani and pedi!

……………………………………………………Back to Creesia POV………………………………………….

No more than three seconds after my fun at the Nail Salon was done, Bella and Alice came to find my Aunt Rose and me.

"Creesia, we have some things for you." They chorused, handing me a black bag. I opened the bag and found a new cell phone, and _three_ new credit cards, all in different names.

"Bella, Alice, what's up with this?" I asked, and all three present member of my family smiled. My Aunt Alice decided to explain.

"Okay, you have three credit cards, one for your account, one for the account you share with your parents, and the last one is lined to the one for emergency's. The cell phone was my idea, since you are a human, and we need to keep in touch with you, we decided to get your own phone. It's a private number, so only those who you choose to know your number will actually know it. Also, if any genius decides to try to trace the phone's location, it comes up in Washington every time, even is that's where you are." She told me, smiling.

"Thanks Aunt Alice. And thank you Bella." I said. I know it's odd I call my mom by her first name, but I can only have _one_ mom, and I did tell Bella this. She told me to call her anything I want, but since we're probably going to go to school together, it would be better if I got used to calling her by her first name.

Alice wasn't done yet. "Creesia, I got this for you too. It's a sterling silver diamond and topaz bracelet. Always wear it, because if anything happens to you, we can _always_ find you. I had Jasper put a tracer in it. If you ever need us, and it's an emergency, press the button and we'll come for you. My darling husband set it up so your location appears on our cell phones, and as you move, it follows you." (A/N: pic in profile!)

Now it was Bella's turn to speak. "Since we are on the topic of phones, I put everyone in your phone book. It has Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and my numbers in it, as well as your adopted aunt and uncles back in La Push in it too. You'll meet them when we get back, however if something happens to us, call them. They'll come help you."

"I looked at all of them in turn, and my eyes finally settled upon my beautiful bracelet around my wrist. Thank-you guys, this day has been amazing!" I told all of them. Then they all gave me a huge hug.

"Rose, Bella, we have some shopping to do. Creesia, why don't you go over to the bookstore and search for some books? We all have our phones, so just call if you need anything." Alice said, exchanging knowing looks with my aunt and mother. _Don't forget to sign your credit cards, and above all, be safe and have fun._ My mom told me in my thoughts, something she did often.

_Always mom, you know that._ I replied, knowing she could hear me.

Then they all left me in front of the bookstore. I went in and looked around, searching for about an hour until I found a set of four books I liked. I was still searching when a random guy came up to me.

"Hey beautiful, do you need some help?" I immediately didn't like the way he spoke to me, like he was insinuating something with his words.

"I'm fine, sir. Please excuse me." I said in reply, grabbing the books I wanted off a shelf. He followed me.

"Don't be like that sugar." And then his arms were around my slim waist. I knew I wouldn't be able to grab my phone, and even if I did he'd probably fight me. That left my bracelet. I fingered the clasp and hoped it would work, as he still was touching me.

Within seconds, a voice rang out from behind me. "I'd let go of her if I were you." I didn't recognize that voice, it belonged to a stranger, but a vampiric stranger. The guy was about to drop his arm when Rose, Alice and Bella were around us.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." They said, all at once with acid in their angelic voices. The guy held me tight, and then Bella sank into a crouch, teeth showing and gleaming. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She said, preparing to pounce. The guy was dumb, but no so dumb he didn't recognize danger. He dropped me and fled.

"Creesia, are you okay? That must've been horrible!" Alice exclaimed.

I spoke then, shaking. "It was, but if you didn't show up, I think that man over there would've helped me. He is a vampire too." I pointed to the man, and he stepped forward.

"I see you know what I am. I see you are like me, well, nearly all of you." He said motioning to me. "I have only one problem with that statement you said. I _would_ have gladly helped a girl as pretty as you, but I am not a man. I'm only 17."

I examined him a bit closer, "I think I know you!"

He stared back at me, "I'd hope you would."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooooo cliffy! I assure all of you I plan on updating after I get back from horseback riding, but until then, settle with the cliffy!

A/N: I have two more games for you, and like the last one, just label the one you plan on answering, and if you win, you get the chapter!!

**Game One:** What kind of Verizon phone did Alice and Bella get Creesia?

**Game Two: **How do you think Creesia knows the guy who would have helped her at the end?

_**R&R!**_

bis nacht (its German FYI)

\\amy\\


	20. Welcome to the Family

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? I personally found the cliffy very amusing at the end, but then a gain, I wrote it…

haha! Anyway…

Winners Are:

**Game One: **haha! No one got it!!!!

**Game Two:** Kay, xXBiteMeXx,

A/N: By popular vote, I decided to update again! YAY FOR ME!!!

Quote of the Chapter: "A real friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Welcome to the Family

**Creesia POV:**

I know I've seen that guy before, but sadly I don't remember where… I disentangled myself from my mother's arms to walk closer to the vampire whose face I vaguely recognized.

He stared into my eyes, and I did likewise. I searched my messed up mind and finally found my answer. "Ma Chris, je vous ai manqués tellement!"

He was my best friend until he left for college. I loved him so much, and he knew it. We started dating about a week before he left for college, but I hadn't heard from him since. I knew me loved me too when he replied, "Je vous ai manqués aussi Creesia. Je vous aime." I ran into his open arms, and he kissed me softly. After a second, he pulled away, and gave me a tight hug. I swear I felt my mother and aunts' confusion when thy witnessed this.

Bella cleared her throat. "Excuse me Creesia. I hate to interrupt, but we're all kinda in the dark here…" Chris released all of me but left an arm around my waist, and I turned to face my mother.

_Bella, this is Chris. He was my best friend before he left for college. I haven't heard from him since, and I guess that's why…_ I told my mother, she nodded in acceptance and replied.

I see. why don't you introduce us? And I didn't know you knew French! I smiled. 

"Chris, this is my mother Bella, my aunt Alice, and my other aunt Rosalie. Guys, this is my Chris." My mother smiled when I put possession into my answer, I knew my dad did it too. The difference was that he added it to make a point, whereas I added it out of ha

Alice spoke first. "Well Chris, welcome to the family. I assume you won't be leaving Creesia anytime soon?" She turned the last statement into a question, cringed, but looked up at Chris.

"You're right Alice, you assume right. I'd explain why I neglected to talk to Creesia, but I have this slight feeling I'll have to do it before meeting the rest of your family, so if you would excuse my rudeness for now, I'll answer all of your questions later." I hid a giggle as I watched Alice smolder with awe at his way of speech I did it all the time.

COS

COS

COS

COS

Back home, however, things weren't going well for Chris. I couldn't believe the fuss Edward was kicking up. I felt bad for my Uncle Jasper, since he had to _feel_ this animosity too.

My mother and father were in the next suite (Alice and family's) talking, but the whole family heard them loud and clear from where we were in my parent's suite.

"I WILL _NOT_ LET A TEENAGE GUY LIVE WITH US AND MY DAUGHTER! IT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION BELLA, SO DON'T GO THERE." That was Edward, loud and obnoxious as usual. My mother however, handled it better.

"Need I remind you, my dear, of the nights too many to count when you snuck in through my bedroom window to sleep next to me? I think its wonderful Creesia found someone like the rest of us did, and you should too. Edward dear, be reasonable, you can hear his thoughts remember? Besides, we can't sleep, so you can listen 24/7 if you want!!!"

_Oh joy, here we go…_ I thought. It was entertaining really, the whole family minus Edward thought Chris living with us was a good thing. Leave it to my dad to see it another way.

The next second, I proved myself right. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! YOU WERE 17! CREESIA'S ONLY 14, IT'S OUT OF THE QUESTION! AND EVEN I WANT SOME TIME _WITHOUT_ VOICES RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD!"

This is the time where my mother gets irate. I already knew she was pretty miffed, but Edward calling her by her whole name, or anyone for that matter (minus Esme of course) was the absolute fastest way to succeed in pissing her off. As soon as I heard her speak, I knew she was.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare pull that shit with me. You know as well as I that you were the ripe old age of 110 when you spent your nights with me. So don't pull that hypocrisy stuff on me, and you have no right to take that tone with me. I am being reasonable at least, you my dear, are making overreaction being an understatement!"

And so it went on like that for another ten minutes. After ten minutes were up, I dissected myself from Chris's grasp, and ran down the hall to the elevator. I took the elevator to the lobby level and ran outside. Eventually I came across my favorite fountain in the Clock Tower's square (note the resemblance). I sat o the ledge for a while staring at the water, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Creesia, sweetie, it'll be okay. Trust me. My brother can overreact quickly, but he cools down just as fast. I know you want Chris to stay, and you have the whole family behind you 100. Alice told me what Bella went through that month before her filming was over, and I don't want you to go through that too. We all love you Creesia Cullen, don't you ever forget that." It was Emmett, and right then I cursed his vampire speed.

"Emmett, I can't stand yelling. I know all of you hate it 'cause your hearing super sharp, but I hate it because that creep used to yell at me as he beat me. I love my family, but I couldn't bear it if Edward forced Chris to leave." He held me tight as I said this.

"Creesia, you'll be okay, Edward will cool off, and I swear to you that you will never be separated from Chris unwillingly as long as I am your uncle. Do you believe me?" his voice was muffled in my hair. I started crying then, and we didn't move for about 15 minutes, because my phone was vibrating in my pocket.

It was a text from Rose.

_**Creesia, I'm sorry about my brother, but I was worried about you when you left. I would've followed you myself, but I had to stay and reason with Edward. He really fought with Bella today, but he caved. Chris can stay, and I promise I won't let my idiotic brother send him away. I sent Emmett after you, but he volunteered to go. We **_**all**_** love you Creesia, and we **_**always **_**will.**_

I flipped my enV open to the keyboard part to text her back.

_**Rose, thanks for sending someone after me. Emmett basically told me the same thing you did like three minutes ago. Please tell Chris I'm fine and I'll be back soon. I love you too Rose, and I always will.**_

Next, I turned to Emmett. "Emmett, thanks or the ego boost. I love you too, and I think its time to go face my family. Can I hitch a ride?" He smiled down at me.

"Sure my little niece, with pleasure." In minutes we were back at the suite, and my dad was in the same room with the rest of the family, looking incredibly repentant.

"Creesia, I'm so sorry I went off like that. I'm glad you're okay, as I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you weren't. Since we all know that the male is the head of the house and the female is the neck, giving her full power to turn the head anyway she wants to, I think you can ascertain that Chris could stay here with us, but more importantly, with you." My dad told me, looking utterly embarrassed. I ran over to him, giving him a kiss on he cheek and my infamous bear hug. He knew without reading my mind I was grateful.

"Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm so tired right now. I think I'm going to go to bed." I said, looking at my Chris with a question in my eyes.

**Chris POV:**

I knew what she wanted as soon as she looked at me. I turned to Edward, respectfully, I might add, and asked permission un-vocally.

_Is that okay with you?_ He nodded, and I went to follow Creesia to her room. I opened her door for her and turned to close the door. I sat patiently in the chair next to the bed when Creesia retired to the bathroom to shower and change. In about ten minutes, she resurfaced, and I knew I was smiling a wickedly large cat-like grin.

"Come on Chris. Remember what you think my dad can hear. And I'll bet you a twenty he's listening to your thoughts as we speak." She told me, grinning. Little did she know I can block my thoughts at will, and I think that will come in handy if I'm going to spend my nights in bed (A/N: no pun intended) with her.

I used sign language to reply. I knew she would understand since I was the one who taught her in the first place. I told her that I could block my thoughts, and it was time for her to sleep.

She gave me a martyr look, which I pretended not to notice, and unwillingly got into bed. I pulled the comforter around her, and then lay next to her, pulling her close to me.

She relaxed, but I could tell she was fighting sleep. I kissed her hair once, than began to sing her lullaby softly in her ear.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

My little angel was asleep halfway through the song, but I had to keep singing it to her, or else she'd complain in the morning. I don't know how, but she always knew if I stopped singing it when she fell asleep. I have been singing this song to her for years. I wrote it about three years ago, and she loves it. I was so engrossed in singing that I didn't even notice Bella enter the room ntil she was sitting in the chair across from me.

I started to speak, but she held up a finger. _I think it would be best if we talked in our thoughts, don't you? I don't want Creesia to get up._

I replied, _I agree Mrs. Cullen, I take it you heard me serenade your daughter?_

_Call me Bella, and yes, I did. Edward sang me to sleep when I was human too, although technically, it was Clair de Lune that sung me to sleep. I know your feelings for my daughter, and don't deny it because its written all over your face. Spill my little friend, spill._

I sighed. _Bella then, I've loved your daughter longer than she has known. It hurt me so much when I was turned, and it took me forever to track her down. I hated hurting her like that, but I had to controll my thirst, or so I thought, before I could chance seeing her again. I still haven't mastered it, but rest assured, I can resist it perfectly now._

_You see Bella, my power is strange. If I touch another vampire I get their power. I got my control when I shook Carlisle's hand. So now I smell nothing, and this is the way I like it. This may sound strange, but can I shake your hand Bella? I'd like your power of mind speech, it would make my life easier to talk to your daughter without your husband killing me._

She smiled small. _I have more than just this power Chris, and I'm afraid I can't give them to you._

_Ahh, Bella, that is where my talent comes in. If a vampire has more than one power and I touch them to obtain it, I can select the power I wish to have. _

She replied. _Then I guess it's okay. Take my hand._

So I did, and I selected the power I wanted form her. All I wanted was the mind speech, so I took it easily. _Thank-you Bella._

You don't have to tell me that you need a way to talk to her without Edward knowing, trust me, I've been there.

I chuckled softly. _We can talk without Edward knowing, I taught her sign language years ago! But mind speech is cooler, but I think you know that already. But I feel bad for Edward, not being able to turn the voices off. Do you think he'd like that?_

Bella looked startled. _Yes, but that's impossible._

_My dear Bella, anything is possible for us. Since I can take a copy of other vampire's powers, I can modify them too. Like if I casually bumped Edward, I could modify his gift so he can control it better._

_Chris, I think you've found a way to brown nose Creesia's dad. I'll talk to him, but it can wait until tomorrow. For now, spend some time with Creesia girl, I know she'd like that. _I followed Bella's advice, and soon I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oooooo! Another cliffy!!! But I know what you're thinking: "But Chris is a vampire! He can't sleep!" That my friends is where you wrong. He _is_ a vampire, but he _can_ sleep.

G1: Who ever guesses how he did that gets the next chapter!!!!

A/N: I know it doesn't make a lot of sense to why I introduced two new characters, but they play a key role in upcoming powers. Since yours truly is the author, I can 'omit' certain things frm the equation, for example: I mentoned several things Chris can do. So far he can:

1. copy powers from other vampires and make them his own

2. select these powers is a vampire has more than one

3. modify a vampire's power to help (or hinder) them

I will say this though: Chris isn't a spy, nor is he a bad character. He is a GOOD GUY! We got to the bad guys later… +evil laughs+ I'll update as soon as I find more time!!!

A/N: G2: thee who guesses the song title and author gets a chappy too!

Before I forget, in case you didn't catch the kind of phone Creesia got, it's th enV. I want that phone SOO bad!!! But anyway, I didn't pick the chocolate b/c I personally hate it, likewise the Razor. Currenty I have the LG8300 in my possession, and I WANT THE enV NEXT!!! (p.s. – I _will_ get it too!)

bis nacht

\\amy\\


	21. Pieces of Me

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? I'm saddened to announce that **no one **got my games at the end… :'- anyway…here is my next chapter. A little warm and fuzzy, but more of a filler that hint to future chapters…and trust me, there will be many!

haha! Anyway…

A/N: By popular vote, I decided to update again! YAY FOR ME!!!

Quote of the Chapter: "Fish or Cut Bait." (if you don't understand it, put it in a review or pm and I'll explain it next chapter)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty:**

Pieces of Me

**Chris POV:**

After my brief discussion with Bella, I fell asleep. (A/N: and the best part is that no one knows why!!) I was tired, because I didn't move until Creesia started to stir sometime in the morning.

"Chris, are you up yet?" she asked me, or more accurately, the sleeping me.

"I'm awake my angel. Did you sleep well?" I felt her shift next to me, and I started to stand up.

"No, don't go away yet, I don't want to face everyone yet." The comment made me freeze.

"Creesia, mon beau Creesia, please tell me what happened after I left. I really want to know." I realize I said part of that in French, but I knew she'd understand. The part about me leaving was going to be tough to hear and tell, but I really needed to know.

"Well, I already had given you your graduation present at least two weeks before you got out of school. I wanted to do that anyway, but I had to make you work it for my own personal amusement. I was **so** nervous that morning when I left it for you to read, but I was utterly thrilled when you told me you loved it.

"Anyway, when the seniors got to leave school, I think a part of me left too. I was crabby and snippy to everyone, but only my friends knew why. By graduation it was bad. I didn't want you to leave because I felt that if you did, you wouldn't care about me o much anymore. For days I toyed with the ream that you wouldn't leave, that you were a junior and we still ha one more year before you had to go. But after a while, I gave up on that idea. I knew it was time or you to go, as it would be for me in four years. Also a part of me realized if I had one more year with you, it would be that much harder to let you go. I finally decided to go to graduation, but it was out of loyalty to you, and I'm glad I went – truly.

"I saw you, but you neglected to see me. When it was over, I left quickly, but not before scanning around in hopes of spotting you. The three days that passed after you graduated were the worst yet. I think my friends were worried about me, and so they called you to make plans with me on that Friday night. I was euphoric at the thought of seeing you one more time before you left. At the time however, I didn't know how right that was.

"We dated all summer, and I was glad I had dibs on you when you left. But things just went from bad to worse. The first week of school you didn't call, and I know why now. I gave up talking to you at that point. I felt like my best friend, my boyfriend, my safe harbor abandoned me. Hell, I have the song to prove it." I knew it would be hard on her when I left, but I didn't know it was _this_ bad. Guilt washed through my features like water in soil.

"Can I hear the song?" I asked her, but it came out strangled.

Then, I heard her start to sing a beatific melody that was so close to what she felt it was ironic. I felt the emotion of the song saturate my features, and if I were human, I would have been balling at this point.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

"Creesia, my sweet, I love you so much. How could you have doubted my love for you like that? I swear I'll never leave you again." Now, I was glad I couldn't cry. There'd be a pond in the room by now.

"I felt so insignificant Chris, after all, I'm four years younger than you, you know. It was a month and I still hadn't heard from you, so excuse me for being a bit over dramatic. I love you too, and I'll hold you to that swear." I smiled and flip her so I was pinning her beneath me.

"Ahh, Creesia my dear, I really don't think I'll need your services to hold me to this one darling." I looked down at her and kissed her. Edward walked in right at that moment.

His thoughts bombarded in my mind. This would be _very_ interesting to say the least. _What the truck is he doing? And in my suite to boot! She's 14, and they're making out. O. MY. CARLISLE._

I pulled away from Creesia, who still didn't realize we had a visitor. _Sir, I'm grateful I was allowed to stay with Creesia, but I'd be even more grateful if you knocked before you entered. You interrupted a very important conversation. But I ask respectively that you remove yourself from this room at once or _else

Edward growled a lethal growl before he answered. _Or you'll do _what?_ This is my suite and I can come into or leave any room I want at my own will. This was some conversation I interrupted, I can tell that much. And I think it would be best if you disentangled yourself from my daughter and left this instant._

Now, why can't _all_ people be as reasonable as Bella? I was going to have to call in a referee, that much was certain. "ISABELLA!" I snickered softly as Edward looked sick to his stomach.

"Did you need me for something Chris?" I mentally sent her the conversation I had with Edward just minutes before, along with the one with Creesia. She became angrier by the minute.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get your tail out of this room right now. All you had to do was tell them we were leaving in ten minutes, and ask Chris to help Creesia with her stuff, not start the Spanish Inquisition all over again! My god, you're as bad as Charlie was." She then proceeded to remove her husband from Creesia's room. I followed her orders and packed up Creesia's stuff in 8.765 seconds flat.

In half an hour, we were at the airport, and Edward apologized for being so rude to me before. I could tell it was the beginning of a very odd relationship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooooo! Eddie's in TROUBLE!! Haha, I found it amusing to have Bella scold poor Eddie, did you?

Next chapter up momentarily!

\\amy\\


	22. La Push, Round 2

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? I promise things will get good after this, just trust the author!

A/N: By popular vote, I decided to update again! YAY FOR ME!!!

Quote of the Chapter: "Always remember to introduce yourself first."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

The Infamous Jacob Black, Plus the Pack – Round 2

**Creesia POV:**

Later that day, Bella, after introducing me to Charlie, left me in his care to get to know him. We spent a good amount of time exchanging funny stories about random members of the family. Needless to say, Emmett's name came up more frequently than the others in mine…

When the doorbell rang, I got up to answer it. When I did, I was greeted by a _very_ confused, _very_ tall / muscular and very russet skinned man. I immediately knew it was Jacob Black, my Uncle Jake.

He spoke first. "Hullo, I'm Jacob Black. Is Chief Swan around?"

It was my turn to address my uncle for the first time. "Uncle Jake! I'm so happy to finally meet you! My mother talks about you all the time!" I pulled him into a bar hug my uncle Emmett would be proud of.

"Sorry, but who are you?" he asked when I finally let go of him.

I flushed. "Creesia Cullen. I'm Bella's daughter. She talks about you a lot." And then he did the most obvious choice in a situation like this. He fainted.

I immediately whipped out my enV and found Sam's number in the contact list. I called it, and he picked up on the first ring.

"Sam? You don't know me, but I'm Bella Cullen's adopted daughter. I just met Jake over at Grandpa Charlie's house, but he fainted after I told him who I was. I kinda need help, since I don't know what to do. O, and can you bring everyone? I'd love to meet them, including Emily."

"Creesia, don't move him, you'll hurt yourself. I really don't want your mother to come after me if you got hurt. Everyone will be right over and don't worry Kiddo, help is on the way. Call Bella and tell her what happened too. Give us five minutes, we'll run over." He said, and I could tell right then that I'd love my Uncle Sam. (A/N: no pun intended.)

I called Bella after he hung up, and she assured me that I'd be fine, and they were coming. When I old her they were running, she told me not to freak out when I saw them, and not to stare at Emily (she'd explain later). I agreed and hung up. Just then, five shadows, one a lot smaller than the rest, emerged from the forest.

I picked out Embry, Emily and Sam, but I didn't pick out Jared, Paul, and Quil. "Hey guys! He's over here." I called to them, and they were at my side in an instant. While they tended to Jake, I stealthily inspected Emily. I noticed she had scars running down the side of her face and it ended at her wrist. I figured Sam accidentally hurt her, but as it should have scared me that he did that, it told me a lot. For one, if he hadn't apologized, she wouldn't be here. And furthermore, I loved in a house of vampires, so I couldn't judge anyone else.

"Creesia, I presume. I'm Sam, and this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and you've already met Jake." He said, pointing them all out. I smiled at all of them, but then Jake spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier Creesia, but when you said daughter, I guess it surprised me. I knew Bella and Edward weren't seeing each other for long, but I didn't realize you were adopted. You could've mentioned that before you know." He said, laughing a bit.

I grimaced. "Sorry Jake, I've heard a lot about you." I was going to add more, but my wonderful family emerged one by one from the woods, and Chris was _not_ happy.

He was by my side in an instant, growling callously at the guys, who looked dumbfounded. Sam stepped in front of Emily, and then I spoke, sidestepping around Chris.

_Relax. This is the other part of my family. Don't you dare hurt them – especially Emily._ He just looked at me.

These beings are mutts. He stated, still protective. 

_These beings, as you say, are my family. And they _will_ be treated as such. Back off now, Chris, if the rest of the Cullens aren't fazed, you shouldn't be either._ I said, staring him down. He relaxed, but I think that had to be Jasper's doing. A quick glance at my uncle Jasper answered my question.

"Now before my boyfriend interrupted me, and I'm sorry for that guys, I was going to add that I'm thrilled to finally meet you." I said, over cheerful. Sam visibly relaxed, and the rest of the pack did as well.

"Why don't we go to La Push and finish that cook out we started a while ago. We never did finish that game of beach volleyball…" That was Embry, always cheerful.

And so we went to La Push and finished the volleyball game. The teams were the same as before, only Chris was on Emmett's team. Before we left, however, Alice insisted on two things. One was the tracer bracelet is linked to the packs phones too, and that she gets to pick out my bikini. Two words: She. Won.

My bikini was turquoise and had polka dots on it, with a white cover up. (A/N: in profile…) We went down to the beach and played volleyball to our heart's content. I sat out after a while since I didn't have the endless amounts of energy my family had, but I enjoyed watching.

I was so engrossed in watching the game that I didn't notice Emily come sit next to me. "I'm glad you've found a family that loves you so much Creesia. We all love you too, just like the Cullens do." She said, the unscathed side of her face in a smile.

"I hope my life will be semi perfect from now on, I mean, I have two parts of a wonderful family, and I have a wonderful life. I can only hope that it stays this way for a good long time." I replied. But at that time, I didn't know how wrong I could be. In a matter of months, my life would be turned upside down yet again, and this time, it wouldn't be a perfect as before. Or would it be?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay so that was my favorite chapter so far to write. I took personally amusement when Jake fainted… who wouldn't? So now that I introduced all of my characters (I think) I can get onto the good stuff!

A/N: I know, I know, I left a cliffy, but I will update within the next **2** days. Scouts honor.

Every item I mention from this point on (like Creesia phone, bikini, bracelet etc) will have a pic (if I can find one...) in my PROFILE! If its not there, I probably forgot, and that means you have to remind me to put it in there, or I simply couldn't find a pic. I'd put a pic of Creesia in there, but I have yet to decide what she looks like…..sigh.

\\amy\\

PS: the song in the last chapter is ……. By…….. (That means I just made it into a game, and the winner gets the next chapter!!)

PPS: I don't own the song in the last chapter. The singer does!!!


	23. Gone Without a Trace

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? I personally found the cliffy very amusing at the end, but then a gain, I wrote it…

haha! Anyway…

Winners Are:

**Game One: **Beka Cooper, edward-and-bella-forever,

**It was ****Pieces of Me**** but **_**Ashlee Simpson**_

Quote of the Chapter: "Don't Chase What You Can't Catch..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Gone Without a Trace

**Creesia POV:**

After our family beach fun night, I slept through the night until late morning. When I got up however, no one was around. I looked everywhere, but no one was in the house. This was odd, even on a normal day. I called Embry, Sam was my first choice, but he was with Emily, and Jake was still uneasy. Anyway, I liked Embry the best! (A/N: as do I for some reason…)

I found his name in seconds and he picked up after a gazillion rings.

"Hullo?" he sounded half asleep. And then it hit me! He was out running all night, and he was at the party with us before that! _Crap!_ I thought.

I answered anyway. "Uncle Embry? I'm sorry I woke you up, but there's no one in my house. I was going to ask if you've seen them lately, but since you were asleep, I guess you haven't." I felt so horrible for getting him up, but I needed to know.

Now he was wide-awake. "Creesia, don't worry about me, I've slept less before. I'm more worried about you my dear. My guess is that they went hunting, but that's odd. I would've guessed they would've told you if they were. No worries, I'll be over in a minute. But do me a favor? I'm sure your wonderful mother has a closet full of 'doggie' clothes and if you can find it, just please toss a pair of cut-offs on the front porch. Look for a note in the kitchen or somewhere obvious, if you don't find one, we'll worry then."

"Thanks Uncle Embry. I'll do what you said." He hung up then, and I found a pair of cut-offs for him to wear, as well as a note on the kitchen table. If I were smart, I'd have looked before bugging my uncle, but whatever.

Sure enough, the note read:

Creesia, we all left to go hunting late last night. You were sleeping, and we didn't want to bother you. We should be back before four, okay? If you don't want to be left alone, just call Grandpa Charlie or someone from La Push. Love you! –Everyone 

Well that explained a lot. It was about 11am, so I had about six hours alone with Embry. Just then, I heard someone at the front door.

"Embry! I'll be there in a minute." I walked as fast as I possibly could to the door. But who stood there wasn't my incessantly tall uncle, but a girl with red eyes, and short-ish hair.

"Hello Creesia. Is your family around?" she asked. I didn't remember her, and I wasn't about to tell her that they weren't, so I lied.

"Well, no one is in the house, but my uncle will be here, right about now." I said, thankful that Embry came out of the woods in that second.

"Hey, little C. Who's your friend?" He asked, and then he saw her eyes. In a flash he was in front of me, snarling viciously at the girl, who looked at him, seemingly deep in thought. I was thankful Chris thought to make the werewolves (including Emily, Charlie and I) immune to other vampires. She looked mad, but just sniggered.

"Creesia, I suggest you come to Volterra with me. Aro wishes you to be in his presence, and I don't want to disappoint him. Besides, if you don't come with me, I'll kill you and your little doggie family." I blanched. Embry was still snarling in front of me, but just then he threw something in the house.

I saw Embry shaking violently, but I still had to negotiate something with this little she-witch. "I'll go, so long as Embry here can accompany me. Think of it this way, Aro is very easily amused, and you'd look _so_ good bringing in a werewolf _and_ me to see him. Think of the possibilities!" She wavered, and then nodded.

"Fine, bring him. But if he phases, then _you're_ dead." He nodded, as did I. We then followed her to the waiting helicopter. I tried to fight it, but the tears ran silently down my cheeks as the plane took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ooooo! Another cliffy! I finally decided on how to write my amazing twist to my lovely story. But anyway, I have a game for you.

**Game One: **Who came to 'collect' Creesia?

Update in about ten minutes!

\\amy\\


	24. Just    umm      Dandy

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? I personally found the cliffy very amusing at the end, but then a gain, I wrote it…

haha! Anyway…

Winners Are:

**Game One:** since I updated so fast, the winner will be posted on the next chapter!

Quote of the Chapter: "Ironic, ain't it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Just…Dandy

**Bella POV:**

I left Creesia at home this morning. The whole family needed to hunt, and since the werewolves were elated to have a semi-niece, we just left her at home. Naturally, I left a note for her, but I still was uneasy. Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket – a text message.

Bella, I just got at your house and a small vampire with red eyes and semi-short hair was talking to your daughter. I don't know who she is, but I will protect my niece at all costs. I'm not taking my phone with me, because if I have to go with Creesia I will. And as soon as I can I'll have her trigger her tracer in her bracelet – which she has on btw – I promise I'll protect her with my life. I love you, my sister. Come home soon! – Embry 

O. MY. CARLISLE. Someone, probably Aro and goons, has captured my darling innocent daughter. I started to shake, and it started to thunder and lightening.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

I snapped. "MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE WITH EMBRY AND YOU ASK ME IF _I'M_ ALRGHT! WELL, I'M FINE. I'M JUST FLIPPIN DANDY." I screamed at him. In seconds my whole family was in front off me.

"My god, Bella. I heard you five miles away." That was Emmett.

"YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BE LOUD? MY DAUGHTER IS GONE EMMETT, JUST GONE!" Woops. Definitely the wrong thing to say…Chris just looked at me.

"Creesia is gone? As in we don't know where she is?" He stuttered, looking at me. His gaze was piercing. Just in time to save our nerves, Jasper appeared, sending out a torrent of calm for everyone.

"Well, that limits our options to get her back." Alice, my darling sister, was in a panic. I knew she was bating herself up over not seeing what happened.

_It's okay Al, not your fault. _I thought over to her.

_I'd accept that Bella, but she's gone. I know it's not my fault, but I wish I saw it happen._

_So do I Al, so do I. So now the answer is quite simple. We wait until she either sets of the tracker herself, or Embry does it for her. _I said back. She nodded, and started scanning the future ahead for any sign of my sweet little angel.

……………………………………………..meanwhile…………………………………………………..

**Creesia POV:**

The helicopter ride was hell. I noticed Embry didn't have his cell, but I left mine too. Great. That's just dandy. How can I … I trailed off, because I found the answer. I clicked the little button on my bracelet, and I knew in minutes, my wonderful family – odd as it was – would be right behind me, ready to get me back.

I just hope they're in time… 

…………………………………………….back to Forks (still BPOV)………………………………………….

Just then I got the little message that I silently thanked the god of technology for – a.k.a. Jasper – I got the little screen that showed a dot moving closer and closer to Volterra.

"She's going to the Volturi. We leave tonight, or better yet, right now. Jasper call the airlines, we need right tickets to Volterra, or as close to Volterra as we can get." I said firmly.

But then I got a call, the caller ID said it was Sam.

"Bella, it's Sam. We're going with you. Embry's there too, and we want to help you bring them back. I'm leaving Emily, Billy, and Charlie here, but everyone else is game to go." He said.

Just then, I got an idea. "Sam? _Bring_ Billy and Emily to my house. We have a secret room in the basement that seals out any smell. If we leave Charlie, Emily, and Billy in La Push, they could get hurt if Aro decides to send others here. If they stay at the mansion, no one will know they're there. Chris can tamper with their minds so even the most skillful of trackers will find a dead end."

He liked the idea. "Good Plan Bella. We're all set to go."

"Good, and I hope you're good and angry too. We need everything you've got to get past the guard. Eat your Wheaties gentlemen. I just started war with the Volturi. And right now, I'm the most deadly vampire on earth. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll update soon guys! Later even, I think!


	25. The Massacre

A/N: So what does everyone think about my last chapter? I personally found the cliffy very amusing at the end, but then a gain, I wrote it…

haha! Anyway…

Winners Are:

**Game One:** since I updated so fast, the winner will be posted on the next chapter since cough no one got it…

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! When there are mental conversations from now on, the person who's POV the segments in is in **BOLD **_**Italics **_the one who relies is in _Italics_.

Quote of the Chapter: "Get me mad, good for you. _Piss me off _I'll flip on you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

The Massacre

**Bella POV:**

I knew my daughter was in Volterra, with Embry but still, I didn't know how we were going to get her OUT of there, but I knew this much. Who ever lays a molecule on my daughter – minus Embry – DIES. There. I said it. Sam was still shell-shocked at my outburst, but he'd get used to it. Right now it was hard to keep my anger in check, but I did for my daughter.

_**Rose?**_

Yea Bella? 

_**As soon as we land, I need you to run, and I mean **_**run**_** off of this plane and hotwire me two of the fastest cars you have ever seen in your life. **_

She snarled in her thoughts. _With pleasure Bella. When we get in there, never let go of my hand. If we need to, we will use our combines powers and strength to kill whoever is idiotic enough to stand in out way. We will fight Bella; even if it comes to killing Aro himself._

_**You said it, my sister. We will lead out combined families in with so much force that the devil himself will pay homage at our feet.**_

We smacked hands together and faced the right way. The plan landed in twenty seconds (so I checked the minds of the pilots, so sue me) and Rose was ready and waiting.

In 19.99 seconds, Rose was out of her seat and through the cabin door in .02 seconds flat. I led (with Edward at me side) the rest of the Calvary through the plane (before we were given permission to leave) and out the cabin door. We all ran to the exit, narrowly missing unsuspecting bystanders as we went. Rose, true to her word, had to Turbo 911s ready at my feet. Rose, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I were in the first car (we'd go the fastest) and the rest of my family crammed into the car behind us. I revved the motor once and sped towards Volterra.

We drove right into the plaza and parked at the mouth of the Alley. People pointed and stared, but with a glance from any member of my family they _ran_ away, far, far away. Rose and I 'altered' the weather so it was overcast, as we couldn't move freely through the city in broad daylight without cloud coverage.

Naturally, some of the guard heard our onslaught, and lined up in varying places of the alley to fight. Rose and looked at each other and five bolts of lightening came down HARD of their heads. They burned in front of our eyes. We ran to the sewer opening, and everyone jumped down into nothingness. The werewolves came in last, and once we all regrouped, we continued to rampage through the underground city. Vampires went up in flames left ad right, but Rose and I were far from done yet. I heard Edward and Emmett running heavily right behind us, and just then I let them slightly in front of me, so they could have some fun in breaking down the door to the antechamber.

Aro and friends greeted us when we entered. Rose and I made short work of everyone who was not part of the Volturi. In five seconds, we had a family of intermixed vampires and werewolves all irate and all of that anger was focused on three people. Aro. Marcus. And Caius. Eventually, those three would be dead. My eyes immediately heard Creesia whimpering in Embry's hold. He was snarling savagely, but remained strong in not phasing, and I would thank him for protecting my daughter later.

"Aro. Seven Words: What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Do."

He smiled. "Ah, my beautiful Bella. I was just asking your dear little Creesia if she would like to be turned, but she has yet to answer me though." Behind me, I felt a breeze, and Chris was standing right next to Embry, snarling just as if not louder than Embry.

"You. Will. **Not**. Touch. Her." He snarled, and I took the opportunity, along with Rose, to take out Marcus.

Aro just looked at me. "What the HELL did you just do?" And then Caius was burned in front of him too.

"My dear Aro, I believe Rose and I took out everyone that would fight to save your life. But right now, you have six werewolves, _along_ with nine vampires all waiting in line to rip you apart, and then burn the pieces. So, my family, proceed if you wish." And just then 15 mythical creatures ripped apart the last member of the not so regal Volturi.

"Mom?" I heard Creesia's voice from the corner behind me.

"Yes my darling? Everyone came to save you. What's wrong?" I replied.

She grinned a devil smile that Rose had to have taught her. "Can I light the match?"

I mirrored her smile. "Yes, of course you can."

But just then Jane appeared from behind her. When I made a move she spoke. "No, ma'am. I may have abducted her, but I tortured anyone who came within a two-foot perimeter of her. Ask her if you don't believe me. I'm not used to having anyone around my age, and, well, I'm sorry I took her, but I'm not sorry you killed everyone. You see, your family is now the Volturi. That's what I wanted from the start. I hate feeding from people, and I hope to serve under you. More accurately, I wish to be in charge of Creesia."

I searched her mind for any trace of a lie. And when I found none, I scanned my daughter's. It turns out that Jane is one okay girl. She did put everything on the line to keep her alive, and they did become great friends. So I had to let her get this one wish. "Yes Jane. I believe you're right. We are the Volturi now, and I think it's time to redecorate the castle, Alice, go nuts. Jane, you're now Creesia's bodyguard. And prime torturer. Have fun."

Then every member, werewolves and vampires alike, let out a yell that I swear Emily, Charlie and Billy could hear in Forks. The Volturi was gone, and the Peace Keepers rose. We had 15 members, but one big happy family!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so that's it, the story's done. Thank all of you who reviewed, and yes, I AM WRITING A SEQUEL, so just watch out for it. The name will be _**The Start of New**_ and it will be up in a few days – coughorlesscough.

This was my favorite chapter to write, and the sequel will take up from where this story left off.

THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH

\\amy\\


	26. Story Playlist

So here is my play list for this story. And thank all of you again for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read as I publish my sequel called _**The Start of New.**_ I'm so excited to keep writing, even though Never Changed, Nevermore is complete. Again, thank all of you, and look for the sequel – coming soon!

For all of you smart people who didn't get it, JANE kidnapped Creesia and Embry, and then ended up on heir side in the end. What can I say? I love a good twist!

Everything – Michael Bublè 

**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For – U2**

**Oh My My My – Taylor Swift**

**Say Yes – Dusty Drake**

**At The Beginning – Anastasia Movie**

**Promiscuous – Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland**

**Step Up – Samantha Jade**

**Between Two Worlds – Pocahontas Movie**

**Molly Smiles – Jesse Spencer (Uptown Girls)**

**My Little Girl – Tim McGraw (Flicka)**

**L.O.V.E. – Michael Bublè (Parent Trap)**

**Pieces Of Me – Ashlee Simpson**

Okay. Play list done. Story Complete.

Here's a little sneak peak from ** The Start Of New**

(scene – a 'troublemaker' ((Al)) is sent to the antechamber for feasting on a human in The Peace Keepers city. Bella is mad, and Edward is amused…)

Al walked into the antechamber and was confused. There were 15 people in here, and none of them were members of the Volturi.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Volturi, a girl came to find me, said it was urgent…" Al said, looking around.

"O, you poor little man. I'm sorry, but they're all dead. WE are the Volturi now. And now is the time where you grovel for mercy." Bella said. She and Rose got to yell the most; after all, they were the ones who landed everyone in this place in the first place.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, but may I be so bold to inquire who killed them?" he asked, looking around. He was nervous now.

"Rose and I did. All of them are gone except for Jane. But before I, well the werewolves over there, rip you to shreds. What is your power?" Bella asked, looking over to Rose.

"Mind Control, but did I hear you say werewolves?" Al asked, utterly confused. I mean really the dogs and vampires are supposed to be enemies, not part of the Volturi – TOGETHER!

"Hmm. Interesting. Would you like to be a part of the guard? We have simple, simple rules. You hunt animals only. No humans – EVER! What ever the Volturi say goes, short of suicide or homicide (unless otherwise instructed), and those werewolves over there? Yes, those ones are in charge of you. Oh yea, if you lay a molecule on my daughter Creesia, my father Charlie, my grandfather Billy, or Sam's fiancée Emily, you die. It's quite simple. Agreed?" Bella asked, she was so nice and normal, but as soon as duty called, she was all business. She never did something that one family member voted against though. The powers of mind conversation are amazing.

"Agreed." Al said.

Bella was excited now. "Perfect. You're on fetching duty. Emmett? Please escort Al to the guard wing. He has his choice of rooms." Emmett complied, forcefully removing Al from the room. You see, even after being five weeks as the Volturi, these people are too dense to realize that you don't mess with The Peace Keepers.

So what did you guys think? I'm uber excited to post it later!!!!

\\amy\\


	27. The New Start Sequel Info

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I have been missing for a while, but RL got me caught up. Bowling has kept me occupied and while I wanted to eventually write a sequel to "The New Start" I was unable to.

Mathias Stormcrow 22 volunteered to write the sequel called "Heart of the Keeper"

You can find it from the authors page, or at this site:

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6905688 / 1 / Heart _ of _ the _ Keeper

*without spaces

This summer I plan on weeding out stories I want to keep, and writing more of my own. Until then, enjoy "Heart of the Keeper" like I plan on doing.

I encourage everyone to review, because if you review there will be faster updates but if you don't you'll have to wait longer.

Thanks for the support !

-sheisbrighter


End file.
